Half Life
by mslaurenmichelle
Summary: Finn, Rachel, and some of the New Directions are working as profilers for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. Follow the story of finding love and crime fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: On The Road Again**

**Author's Note: So, this is my new multi chapter fic! Sorry it took so long to post, I had family matters that were more pressing and I wanted to finish the story before I started posting. This fic contains violence as Finn and Rachel are both in the FBI, so the M rating is for more than smut (which there will be in later chapters), so you all have been warned. As for when I'll be updating this story, it will most likely be at some point on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. I'm not an expert on anything FBI or BAU related, all of my knowledge comes from watching Criminal Minds. The flashback in the chapter is in italics. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from On The Road Again by Bob Seger, and the story title comes from Half Life by Imogen Heap.**

Finn Hudson loved his job. Really, he did. Sure, the hours sucked and he never really knew when he'd get to stay in his bed again. And he definitely didn't get to know when he'd get to see his family because of the crazy schedule.

Finn had just gotten back from his most recent case just a few hours ago. This time, the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI had just gotten back from assisting on a case in Albuquerque the last few days. As much as he needed sleep, he knew as soon as he'd get comfortable in bed, his phone would start beeping, and the voice of Artie Abrams would tell him he'd have to head back to headquarters in Quantico, Virginia.

Sure enough, right after he finished unpacking his clothes from the last trip, his phone started beeping. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and crossed the room to answer his phone, not bothering to look to see who was calling him.

"Hello?" he mumbled as he looked at his alarm clock. He'd been home for a grand total of five minutes. This had to be a new record.

"Finn, there's a new case that's being presented in twenty minutes. Think you can make it back into headquarters for it?" Artie Abrams asked.

Finn sighed. Sure, he loved his job, but it was times like this when he really regretted his career choice.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

-XX-

Rachel Berry hardly ever left her office at the FBI headquarters in Quantico. Being the communications liaison for the Behavioral Analysis Unit, she not only accompanied the team on all of their cases, but she also had extra paperwork she had to fill out before and after cases. So when the team always complained about not being at their respective homes, she always topped their stories (except for maybe Will Schuester but he was the head of their team and it was to be expected).

But tonight was a different story. She decided to do some of the paperwork on the plane, so when she got back to headquarters, she left herself a note to file the paperwork in the morning, leaving her a little bit of time to get home to see her five year old daughter, Jenna, before she had to send her to her father's house for the week.

Pausing to look at the pictures of her and Jenna, she smiled and touched the necklace she always wore around her neck. It had been a gift from her grandmother after Rachel told her family that she was pregnant and her cheating ex-boyfriend Brody Weston had abandoned her. And when Rachel gave birth to her healthy baby girl, her grandmother gave Jenna a similar necklace. She never takes the necklace off, and whenever she sees it, she thinks of Jenna.

"Oh, good, Rachel, you're still here." Schuester said, peeking into Rachel's office (technically, they all were supposed to call him Schuester, but since they were always in a hurry, they'd shortened his name to Schue). "Sylvester directly handed us a case. She's presenting it in fifteen minutes.

Rachel looked back at the pictures of Jenna on her desk and sighed. "Is there any way we can wait until the morning? It's my last night with Jenna for the week and I promised her I'd tuck her in to bed tonight."

"Sorry Rachel, I promised Sylvester we'd all be here."

Rachel's face dropped as she tried not to cry. "Okay, sir. I'll be there in a minute." She watched Schuester look and see who else was still here then went over to her phone.

"Let me guess, you have another case." Blaine Anderson said when he picked up the phone. Blaine was Rachel's half brother and was one of the only people in her family who didn't turn their back on her when she first got pregnant (eventually everyone came around when they realized how much Rachel needed her family and it didn't hurt that Jenna was totally adorable).

"I'm really sorry, Blaine. Do you think you could tuck her in for me and read her the bedtime story?" Rachel said, a tear sliding down her face.

"Of course, Rach. I hope this case goes by quickly. Maybe Brody will let you see her whenever you get back."

"Brody would never agree to that. I really think the only reason he wants visitation of Jenna is so he can try and score with unsuspecting girls." Rachel looked out her office window and saw the rest of the team was starting to gather. "I have to go now. I'm really sorry about this. Give my baby girl a kiss and hug for me. Text me when Brody comes to get her in the morning."

"Will do, Rach. I hope you catch the bad guys." Blaine said as he hung up the phone.

Rachel hung up the phone, pulled her hair back in a ponytail and walked across the hallway into the conference room.

-X-

The team was flying out to Seattle this time. Apparently, a serial rapist had decided to start killing his victims to ensure they wouldn't be ratting him out, and the BAU was called in to help with the case.

While on the flight out to Seattle, Rachel sat by herself and looked at pictures of Jenna on her phone. She was upset she wouldn't get to say goodbye to Jenna, just like she hadn't been able to get her from Brody's this time, nor had she been able to take Jenna to the mall to get her picture with Santa a few weeks ago. At least January was nearing its end and she had the first weekend of February off for Jenna's birthday. All she had to do was keep telling herself that to get through the next few weeks.

"Rachel, do you mind if we talk for a minute?" Sylvester said, coming up to sit next to Rachel on the plane.

Rachel groaned inwardly. Whenever Sylvester, the Section Chief of the BAU wanted to talk, it usually wasn't something good. Rachel couldn't afford to be fired; she had so much she had to take care of.

"Of course, ma'am." Rachel said, sliding her phone into the pocket of her jeans.

"Schuester tells me you hesitated on coming on this case. Why is that?"

Rachel balked on answering her boss. Sylvester was a hard ass and hated children, and Rachel didn't want to end up on her bad side.

"No reason in specific. I just needed to get home to see someone." Rachel said, trying to avoid saying why she was hurrying back.

"Well, just be forewarned, Berry. Next time you want to skip out on a case, you can pack up and start looking for a new job. Understand?"

Rachel nodded and looked out the window of the plane. Sylvester got up from her seat across from Rachel and walked to the cockpit, probably about to interrogate the pilots about when they'd arrive in Seattle.

"What did Sylvester have to say?" Rachel's best friend, Finn Hudson, said as he walked over to sit by Rachel.

"Just her usual threats. I almost didn't come because I wanted to get back to the apartment said I could spend some time with Jenna before she has to go spend the week with Brody." Rachel said, her blood boiling at the fact that her perfect little girl had to spend time with someone as terrible as Brody. Sometimes, she wished she had picked a better guy to be her daughter's father, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now.

"Well, if it makes you feel a little bit, I didn't even get a chance to call my mom to tell her to keep Max up for a little bit until I could stop by the house."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, Finn, but Max is your dog. I actually have a daughter that I have to take care of. Although it's mostly Blaine who's taking care of her now." Rachel said.

Finn frowned. "Have you thought about cutting back on your hours? There are other communication liaisons we can use. It's just –"

"None of them are as good as I am." Rachel finished. "Honestly, there's times when I've thought about quitting all together and going back to school to do something else. But I don't have the money to take care of me and Jenna and go to school. And I'd miss the team a lot."

"Well, I know I'd really miss you too. So I guess it's settled, you aren't allowed to ever leave us." Finn said as he gave Rachel his famous half smile.

"I guess not." Rachel said, sighing as she pulled out her phone. Blaine had just texted her to say that Jenna had a nightmare.

"You know, you're pretty amazing." Finn said.

Rachel looked up at him with a slight frown on her face. "I am?"

He nodded. "Totally. I mean, you work a job that keeps you away from home a lot and you're still totally dedicated to your daughter. How is the little munchkin doing, by the way? I know she misses her super awesome godfather. Well, at least one of her godfathers."

Rachel smiled. When she was pregnant with Jenna, Finn was the first person outside of her family that she actually told. He promised her that they'd stick together throughout the thick and thin. When Rachel had to choose who Jenna's godparents were going to be, she automatically knew it would be Finn and Blaine.

"She's good. I just know she's going to be upset I won't get to see her before she goes to Brody's for the week."

As he always did when someone brought up Brody, Finn balled his fists up and his eyes narrowed. He couldn't understand why someone would walk out on their pregnant girlfriend, but that's exactly what Brody did. He didn't come see Jenna until she was four months old, then demanded visitation rights.

"Calm down, Finn. I know, it sucks that I have to do this. That's what happens when you're a stupid twenty year old who thinks any relationship is going to last forever." Rachel said.

"Listen to me, Rach. You are doing everything right and are raising an amazing little girl basically by yourself. What happened between you and Brody, no matter how stupid it was, happened in the past, and you can't change the past. Besides, you always say Jenna is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Because she is. I just wish I'd picked a better guy to have my baby with." Rachel said. "Oh well, it doesn't matter now. Especially after what happened with Jenna."

_Finn had just gotten to the restaurant to meet his date for the evening when his phone started ringing. Usually, he'd just ignore it, but when he'd left Rachel and Blaine's apartment a little earlier, she hadn't looked very good, and though she passed it off as just slight nausea, he knew something else was going on._

_He pulled out his phone and saw it was Blaine calling, which also tipped Finn off to the fact that there was something wrong with Rachel._

"_Hey Blaine, what's going on?" Finn asked, shivering outside of the restaurant._

"_There's something wrong with Rachel." Blaine said. "I'm taking her to the hospital."_

"_Which one?" Finn asked, already heading back out to his car._

_-X-_

_Two hours later, Rachel was being prepped for a C-section to try and save both hers and the baby's lives. As Rachel's family lived far away from Quantico (where they were still enrolled at the FBI Academy), it was just Blaine and Finn at the hospital with her._

_It was a tense time for the three of them at the hospital. Rachel was freaking out because she needed surgery, Finn was freaking out because he was worried about his best friend and her baby, and Blaine was freaking out because he was the only member of the family that could get to the hospital on such short notice since he was also at the Academy._

"Yeah, Rach, let's not put anyone through that again." Finn said, feeling his heart break a little. Rachel was a great mother to Jenna, and he always knew she wanted more kids. He just wished she'd find someone who wouldn't desert her when she'd really need it, because in all honesty, Rachel stressed out so much when she was pregnant with Jenna, and he thinks that's why she was born early.

-X-

"Are you the Behavioral Analysis Unit?" someone asked when the team arrived at Seattle's police station.

"Yes, I'm Rachel Berry, we spoke on the phone." Rachel said, extending her hand. "This is the team. This is SSA Schuester, SSA Beiste, SA Chang, SA Puckerman, SA Hummel, SA Fabray, SA Evans, and SA Hudson." Rachel said, pointing out the various members of the team. "And this is our Section Chief Sue Sylvester."

"Well, thank you all for coming out here. We have a conference room set up for you." The officer led the team back to a room where they started to set up.

"Ms. Berry, the media is already gathering outside and are wanting a press conference. Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, she reviewed the case on the flight here. She'll be outside in five minutes." Sylvester answered for her.

The officer nodded and left the room.

"Okay, team, we have to treat this as every other case. While Rachel is addressing the media, Hudson, Evans, Puckerman and Beiste are going to head to the crime scenes and consult with CSI while Chang, Fabray, Hummel and I are going to attempt to build a profile based on what we know. We're in for a long few days." Schue said.

-X-

"How was the media?" Finn asked Rachel that night when the team was getting checked into a hotel.

"The media was the same as always. They wanted to know more information to get out to the public, and I didn't have exactly what they wanted, so they got mad." Rachel said as she pulled out her phone to see if Brody called her. Not surprisingly, he didn't.

"Ever wish you were actually profiling like you first wanted to?" Finn asked, grabbing his room key.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'll stick to the media. They're much less harmless than an unsub. Besides, if something happened to me, Jenna would have to live with Brody and I can't do that to my baby." Rachel took her room key and started walking to the elevator.

Finn nodded and followed her to the elevator. "Hey, Rach, I have a weird question for you."

"Okay…"

"I know you said you don't want any more kids, but do you ever think about getting married?"

The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped in. Rachel pushed her floor number, as did Finn.

"I guess if I met the right person this time. I don't want to be stuck with another Brody who takes off when something happens." Rachel said, looking at her reflection in the elevator doors. Finn did the same thing.

"Hey, Rach." Finn said as the doors opened up on the second floor. Rachel's floor.

"Yeah, Finn?" she said, turning to him.

He let out the breath of air he was holding in. "Never mind. Have a good night."

"You too, Finn. Oh, I'm in 207. Stop by later and maybe we'll be able to call Jenna and you can talk to your favorite goddaughter."

Finn smiled. "Sounds good, Rach."

-X-

Finn stood outside of Rachel's room for ten minutes, working up the courage to knock on her door and tell her how he really feels. He realized he'd been slowly falling in love with Rachel for the last few months and he was just now deciding to tell her about it. He knew there would be something there, and he knew he wouldn't be like Brody and take off when the going gets tough. He wanted to be with Rachel for the long haul.

He knocked on the door and a few moments later, Rachel opened the door. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, I was just about to text you to see if you wanted to call Jenna. Come on in." Rachel said, stepping aside to let him in.

"There's actually something I needed to ask you first, Rach." Finn said, feeling his heart start to speed up.

"You okay, Finn?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I think I'm love with you." he blurted.

Not exactly how he planned on saying it.

"I mean, I know I'm in love with you. I just think you're totally amazing and I'm constantly in awe of you." Finn said as Rachel started smiling. "And I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

Rachel crossed the room and stood a few inches away from Finn. "You know, I feel the same way about you." she said as she started tracing patterns on his chest. "Your heart is beating like crazy." She looked him in the eyes and felt her own heart start to race. "You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to." Finn said, closing the distance between them as his lips crashed down on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Winds Are Changing**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited the story so far. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from Make You Feel My Love by Adele.**

Finn broke the kiss and took a step back from Rachel. "Wow…that was…"

"Amazing." Rachel said breathlessly.

"Worth the wait." Finn said, leaning down to kiss her again.

This continued for a few minutes until Rachel pulled back with a guilty look on her face. "Finn, we can't…we can't do this."

Finn stared at her with wide eyes.

"I mean – we're coworkers and we see each other on a daily basis. There's got to be rules and regulations about members of the same team in a relationship. I don't want to jeopardize either of our careers."

"Rach, there are ways around regulations. We can keep our relationship a secret."

"Secrets always have a way of coming out. Must I remind you about Beth?"

"I don't want to talk about that." Finn said harshly. Realizing Rachel was right, he hurried to come up with a rebuttal (because he hated being wrong). "But the two of us aren't in a weird triangle thing like I was with Puck and Quinn."

"We aren't in a twisted triangle? That's not true."

"Who are you dating, then? Because I happen to know a lot about your personal life, and I know that the only person in your social circle outside of work is Blaine, and he's gay and your half brother so it can't be him. And Jenna is your daughter."

"Finn, I have to worry about what Brody is going to say about this. And how am I supposed to tell Jenna that Mommy is dating Uncle Finn?"

"Well, she doesn't call me Uncle Finn, so we don't have to worry about that. And if it's that big of deal to you, I won't be her godfather anymore. Blaine can have the sole title. And as for Brody, I don't consider him a threat because he's a douche bag and the only reason he's still in your life is because of Jenna. But, Rach, I want to be with you, and if that means I have to accept Brody as being in your life, then I'm going to have to accept it because I want the two of us to be together."

"You really mean it?"

"I really mean it."

Rachel nodded. "Well, okay then. You and I are together now."

Finn smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "And besides, there can't be all that many rules and regulations about team members in a relationship. Puck and Quinn are still in one, and Kurt and Blaine are in one too."

"Yes, but they are in different departments. And I'm sure Puck and Quinn have to be the exception to the rule."

"Okay, Rachel, you are reading way too much into this. We're going to keep our relationship a secret and we are going to be just fine." Finn said, kissing the top of her head. "Now, let's call that daughter of yours."

-X-

The next morning, the team was back to work trying to catch the unsub. Rachel tried to distract herself from the events of the night before, and unfortunately for her, the media wasn't being as annoying as they usually were.

"Rachel, there's something I need to ask you." Schue asked her when she was coming back from getting a cup of coffee.

"What?" she snapped. "Sorry, sir, I'm a little on edge right now. What can I do for you, sir?"

Schue raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, sir. Is there something I can help you with?"

Schue kept looking at her, then shook his head. "We're about to deliver the profile. I figure I'd try to find you so you can update the media when the presentation is done."

"Right. Of course. I'll be there in a minute." Rachel said, taking a sip of her coffee. She started walking to the conference room where the team was getting ready to deliver the profile when she felt someone grab her by the waist and pulled her into a closet. She was about to start screaming until she saw it was just Finn.

"What are you doing? We're going to get caught?" Rachel whispered as Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.

"I haven't seen you yet today." Finn said, pulling Rachel closer to him.

"We've both had to work." she said, sighing as Finn attached his lips to her neck. "And we still have to work." Rachel said, half-heartedly trying to push Finn off her.

"Just let me try to find Hudson and Berry." Finn and Rachel heard Sylvester say as she walked past the closet.

"I think that's our cue." Rachel said, taking a few steps back from Finn. "But we can continue this later tonight." She winked at Finn and opened the door to the closet.

"Berry, Hudson, what are you doing in the closet?" Sylvester asked.

"Finn was filling me in on the profile of the unsub so I could start to get it out to the media before the five o'clock news."

"And you couldn't take part in the presentation? I thought you were better than this, Berry." Sylvester said, sneering at the two of them before walking into the conference room.

Rachel watched her walk off before turning back to Finn. "That's why we can't do things like that at work."

-X-

"You seem to be in a good mood." Blaine said when Rachel called him later that day.

"That's because I am in a good mood." Rachel said, unable to stop the smile that started to form on her face.

"And why is it that?" Blaine asked. Honestly, it had been so long since he'd heard Rachel sound like this that he didn't care what the cause of it was; he was just glad she was so happy.

"Nothing that is of your concern at this moment. How was Jenna this morning when she woke up this morning?"

She heard Blaine sigh from the other line. "She was fine. Brody, on the other hand…" he trailed off.

Rachel found herself sighing. Brody had never really accepted her job at the FBI, and he'd said on more occasions than she could count that she needed to have a more "sensible" job for someone like her.

"Hey, Blaine, there's something I need to tell you." Rachel said, shutting and locking the door to her hotel room. She didn't need anyone walking in on this conversation she was about to have with her brother.

"What's going on? You're not pregnant again, are you?" Blaine asked jokingly. He knew Rachel hadn't dated anyone seriously (or at all) since Jenna was born.

"Ha, aren't you a funny one tonight. No, it's about me and Finn." Rachel couldn't control the smile that started spreading on her face when she said his name.

"You and Finn, huh? Did the two of you finally admit your attraction for each other?" Blaine asked. Rachel knew he wasn't being serious, but he was right on point.

"Actually, we did."

"What? When did this happen?" Blaine asked, genuinely surprised.

"Last night. And…I think it's really going to work this time." Rachel said as her smile grew even wider. She heard a knock on her door and walked over to see who was there. She looked through the peephole and saw Finn. "Look, can we talk about this later? Finn's here."

"Oh, of course. Be safe you two." Blaine said. Rachel didn't have any time to tell him off before he hung up the phone.

She shook her hand at his antics and opened the door. "Hi." she said breathlessly.

"Hi." Finn said, matching her tone.

"Come on in." Rachel said, stepping aside. She shut the door. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

She nodded her head. "Same."

Rachel looked around the room for something to talk about. "So, how's the case going?"

"I don't really want to talk about work."

"Right. We're off the clock for now." Rachel bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"You wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Finn asked, rubbing the back of neck.

Rachel looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah, sure. I've heard there's a good place around the corner. We can go there. Hopefully no one from the team is going to be there."

"Okay, sounds good to me. I'm gonna go change."

"Give me like five minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby." Rachel said, pushing Finn towards the door so she could change and get ready for dinner – and by extension, their first date.

-X-

"I had a really great time, Rach." Finn said as the two of them were wandering around Seattle.

Rachel beamed at him. "Me too, Finn." She looped one of her arms through his as they kept walking.

They walked together in a comfortable silence until Finn's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Finn said when he accepted the call. He waited a few minutes until no one answered, shrugged, and hung up the phone.

"No one there?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And it was weird since it was my work phone. I didn't even recognize the number."

Rachel stopped walking. "Do you think it could be the unsub?"

"It would be a stupid unsub if he used an actual phone instead of one without a blocked number. I suppose, just to be safe, I could send Artie the number to see who it is." He started typing away on the phone and sent something to the team's technical analyst.

"I hope you guys catch the unsub soon. Just thinking about what he's doing to the poor women out here." Rachel shook her head.

"We're doing our best, Rach. We're all doing our part." Finn said, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

Little did the two of them realize, someone was watching them the entire time they were walking.

-X-

"Hudson, Berry, we need to have a conversation in the conference. _Now_." Sylvester said when they got to the police station in the morning.

The two of them exchanged worried looks then followed Sylvester into the room.

"Last night, I was taking a stroll around Seattle while I was thinking about this case when I saw the two of you canoodling around town. Is there anything the two of you need to tell me?"

"What's canoodling?" Finn asked innocently. Rachel had to bite back the chuckle that was threatening to escape.

"The two of you are in a relationship that you have been hiding from the Bureau. I could report you for misconduct."

So much for the two of them being in a secret relationship.

"Ma'am, I assure you, Finn and I have done nothing wrong. Yes, the two of us were out on the town last night, and yes, we have just entered in a relationship, but we decided to start dating yesterday morning. We haven't violated any rules. And as soon as we get back to Quantico, Finn and I are prepared to file the necessary paperwork."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Berry, but dating between two team members is strictly against protocol. We don't want to have another Puck and Quinn incident, do we?"

"With all due respect, Sylvester, Rachel and I are not Puck and Quinn. Rachel and I are the real thing, and I can say with complete confidence that we are not going to break up." Finn looked down at Rachel. "I love Rachel, and I know she feels the same way about me.

"Well, if this is how you want to be, one of you is going to have to be transferred. And, Ms. Berry, as Mr. Hudson is more needed to this team, you're going to be reassigned to another team."

"Ma'am, you can't be serious." Rachel said, crossing her arms. She exchanged a look with Finn and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Things just started between the two of us. We don't have to be together. Since we just got together last night, it won't be hard to go back to friends. I promise."

Sylvester looked between the two of them and sighed. "Fine. Berry, you can stay with the team. But if I find out the two of you are going behind the rules and engaging in a relationship, there will be disciplinary action taken against the two of you. Mark my words." Sylvester gave them both cold glares and left the conference room.

"Rachel, are you serious?" Finn exploded when she was out of earshot.

"Of course. We were planning on keeping this relationship a secret; we just need to be a little more careful. So what if we won't be able to have any real date nights? As long as I have you, Finn Hudson, I'm perfectly content." She smiled at him. "Now, we need to get back to work and we definitely don't need Sylvester on our case." Rachel said, winking at Finn as she left the conference room.

-X-

A few days later, the team captured the unsub (one Gary Courts from Tacoma, Washington) and were on their way back to Quantico.

As Finn and Rachel couldn't exactly sit by each other without making it obvious that they were dating, they chose to sit at different parts on the plane and kept each other company by texting cutesy messages to each other instead.

They could totally pull of a secret relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: So Obsessed**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and favorites so far! The flashback for this chapter is in italics. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The title of this chapter comes from Obsessed by Mariah Carey.**

"Think we can steal you away for one more case until you're officially on vacation?" Schue asked Rachel late one night as she was finishing up paperwork.

She looked at the calendar taped on her wall. It was the second of February, and her vacation was supposed to start on the fifth for Jenna's birthday. She looked up at her boss with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, sir. I can't miss Jenna's birthday again this year."

He came into her office. "I had a feeling that would be your answer." He stopped at her desk and pointed at a picture. "May I?"

Rachel nodded as she kept working on the paperwork.

"Did I ever tell you how Emma and I made it work for the kids' birthdays?"

Rachel looked up from her paperwork and shook her head.

"You know how once a year, there's that month we're all required to take off?" Schue waited for Rachel to nod her head. "That's when Emma and I would always plan to have the kids. And I've never missed a birthday."

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "Well, if I ever get married and have more kids I'll keep that in mind." She stopped writing and looked up at Schue. "Is this going to get back to Sylvester that I refused to work this case? I can't afford to get fired."

"Don't worry about Sylvester. I won't tell her anything."

"Thank you, sir." Rachel turned off her desk lamp. "Well, I'm going to head home for the night. I'll see you when I get home."

-X-

Rachel knocked impatiently on Brody's apartment door. It was seven thirty and she had promised Jenna she could play at Playland at McDonald's before her eight thirty bedtime. Rachel had already broken some her last few promises to Jenna, and she didn't want to break this one.

"Jesus, Rachel, take a chill pill." Brody said, opening his apartment door. "What's up, sweet thing?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. Brody's flattery may have worked on her when she was in college, but she wasn't young and naïve anymore. "Is Jenna's stuff packed?"

"Yes, I think. I sent Tiffany back to help her out."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Tiffany? Is that your catch of the week?"

"Oh, come on, Rachel baby. You had your chance."

She rolled her eyes again. "Wow, it sounds like I've missed out on so much. Tell me, how is working at Linens 'n' Things?"

Brody pursed his lips. "Relax. I'll go get Jenna."

She leaned against the door frame of his apartment and waited for Jenna when he phone started ringing. She dug through her purse and smiled when she saw Finn's name flash across the screen. "Hey, can I call you back later? I'm in the process of trying to get Jenna to McDonald's but Brody is being difficult." She raised her voice on the last part, hoping he'd hear it from wherever he was in the apartment.

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm going to miss you on this case. I'll see you when we get back. I'm sure we'll all miss you."

"I'll miss all of you too. Especially you." She heard footsteps and saw Brody was coming back with Jenna behind him. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." She hung up the phone and bent down to Jenna's level. "Hi baby girl."

"Hi, Momma!" Jenna said with a bright smile on her face. "Ready?"

"Of course I am." She gave Jenna a kiss on the forehead and took her bag from Brody. "I'll be back in a week." She extended her free hand and Jenna took it as they started down the hallway to the stairwell.

-X-

"There's my favorite niece!" Blaine said when Rachel and Jenna made it to McDonald's. She ran over to Blaine and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Uncle Blaine!" Jenna said, looking up at her uncle. "I'm six!"

Blaine sat down in the chair and looked at Jenna. "Oh, there's no way that you're six. Are you sure you aren't three?"

"Uncle Blaine! I'm six, right Momma?" Jenna said, looking up at Rachel.

She smiled and sat in the chair across from Blaine. "Not quite, baby girl. You still have another three days." She winked at Blaine. "Do you want me or Uncle Blaine to go to Playland with you?"

Jenna looked between the two of them. "Both!"

-X-

"Well, that was an interesting outing to McDonald's." Blaine said once Rachel got Jenna tucked in to bed.

"I think all of our trips to McDonald's are interesting." Rachel said, sitting on the couch. "Finally home for vacation." Rachel said, taking a relaxing breath. "I have so much planned for tomorrow. A spa day, catching up on my favorite TV shows . . . it's going to be a great day."

Blaine walked in from the kitchen and handed Rachel three envelopes. "These came for you while you were gone."

Rachel frowned as she took them. No one ever wrote her letters and the writing wasn't one that she recognized.

"It's probably just a charity wanting me to donate money I don't really have. Or a school wanting me to come in and do a presentation." She opened the top envelope and gasped.

"Rach, what is it?" Blaine asked, coming up behind his sister.

Wordlessly, she handed him the letter as she ripped open the other two envelopes, horrified to see more of the same type of letters.

"Rach . . . "

"I think," she started, "That the stalker is back again."

_Originally, Rachel didn't think she had a stalker. She thought Finn, or even Blaine, was playing a prank on her. It wouldn't have been the first time this happened; the three of them played pranks on each other all the time in high school._

"_Sorry, Rach, I don't have a clue who's writing you those letters." Finn said one night. "That's not even my handwriting."_

"_Well, I know that. But people can change around handwriting easily. Haven't you been paying attention in Callahan's class?"_

"_I haven't been to his class in a week. I've had other things going on."_

"_Finn, the World Series isn't a reason to miss class. I'm three months pregnant and I haven't even missed any of my classes."_

"_No need to pull the pregnancy card." Finn muttered. "If it makes you feel better, I'll take it down to the lab and see if anyone can pick up fingerprints on it."_

"_Thanks, Finn."_

_-X-_

Week after week, Rachel kept getting a single one paged letter from her stalker and they got progressively worse. 

_Eventually, it got to the point where Rachel refused to go out anywhere unless both Blaine and Finn were with her._

"_Rach, you need out of this dorm." Finn said one Friday night. "Come on, Blaine and I are running to grab some food at the diner. You want to come with us?"_

_Rachel bit her lip. She wanted to go, but she also wanted to sit on the couch and eat ice cream while she watched reruns of _Friends_. "Well . . . "_

"_I'm making you come with us. You've been cooped up in here for weeks, and you need out of here. Blaine's pulling around the car, and when he gets here, we're getting food. And I'm not taking no for an answer._

_Rachel smiled. "Okay, Finn."_

_-X-_

As quickly as the notes started coming was as quickly as they stopped coming. And Rachel's life started going back to normal. Until about a month after Jenna when she felt like someone was following her around the Academy. She rushed back to her room, locked her door, and texted Finn to tell him he needed to get to the apartment as soon as possible.

_She spent the rest of that night locked in the apartment with Finn, Blaine, and baby Jenna eating mac 'n' cheese and watching movies._

"I was lucky the first time." Rachel said, her hands shaking. "What if I'm not so lucky this time?"

Blaine crossed the room and wrapped his little sister in his arms. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to take these letters with me when I go to work tomorrow and we'll start tracing the letters. We won't let this go as far as they did last time."

_It was about three months after Rachel felt like someone was following her around school before she finally started to relax. And when she was finally calmed down, she got a package, not a letter, from her stalker._

"_I don't want to open it." Rachel said, eyes transfixed on the box. "What if it's a bomb?"_

"_How long has it been here, Rach?" Finn asked, also eyeing the box._

"_Four, maybe five, hours. Why?" She turned around to see Blaine and Finn visibly relax._

"_If it's been that long, there's probably not a bomb in the box." Blaine said. "So hopefully it'll be safe to open."_

"_Wait, I have an idea." Finn said, running to Rachel and Jenna's room in the apartment. He reappeared a few moments later with doctor's masks._

"_Finn, now is not the time to play doctor. We have something serious on our hands." Blaine said._

"_No, that's not the point of the masks. We should all wear them in case there's something poisonous in the box. This way, we'll limit our intake."_

"_Where did the masks even come from?"_

"_I stocked up on them the first time I had to watch Jenna when Rach was in class."_

"_Give me a mask so we can get this over with." Rachel said, yanking one of the masks out of Finn's hands. She took a few deep breaths, grabbed a pair of scissors and sliced open the tape at the top of the box. She looked in, raised an eyebrow, and pulled out a tank top._

_Then her eyes widened with fear. "Oh my God! My stalker was in here in the entire time!"_

"Why would someone wait almost six years to send me more stalker letters?" Rachel mumbled to herself.

Deciding she'd deal with the stalker issue later, she curled up on the couch and rubbed her temples.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Rachel said, grabbing the gray blanket from the top of the couch. She threw it over her body and promptly fell asleep.

-X-

"Rachel, you need to wake up." Blaine said, shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the clock on the cable box. 2:38 in the morning.

"What the fuck Blaine? I'm going back to sleep." She buried her face into one of the couch pillows before Blaine ripped the blanket off her.

"Jenna's gone."

Rachel bolted upright. "What?"

"I hadn't heard any noise coming from Jenna's room all night. So I went back to check on her because I thought you'd want some sleep because you looked wiped out. And when I went back in her room, she wasn't in there. She isn't anywhere in the apartment."

Rachel threw her hair in a messy ponytail. "Call the police." She grabbed her phone and called Finn.

"What?" Finn asked, clearly groggy.

"Someone kidnapped Jenna."

"What?"

"Someone broke into the apartment and took Jenna. She's not in here."

Rachel heard sheets rustling around. "I'll be there in a few hours. Schue will understand. I'm sure when this case is done we'll help you find her. Even if it is unofficial."

"Finn, what am I going to do?" she asked weakly.

"Rach, babe, you're going to call the police, talk to them, then you're going to get some sleep. I'll be there when you wake up in the morning and we can help look for Jenna even more. And Rach,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She took a deep breath and tried not to cry. "I love you too, Finn. Hurry back here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: See Your Ghost**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! The flashback in the chapter is in italics. As always, I do not own Glee or its characters. The chapter title comes from Some Nights by fun.**

The next day was pure torture for Rachel. Not only was her stalker back, but the one thing she lived for the most in the world, her precious baby girl, had been taken away from her.

Around eight in the morning, after a night of limited sleep, she heard someone coming in front door of the apartment. She grabbed her keys from where they were placed on the nightstand next to her bed and put one key in between her fingers as she slowly started walking towards the front hall.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Blaine and Finn walking into the house as they took their jackets off. "You both scared me." She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up a little more.

Blaine handed her a cup of coffee which she accepted with a small smile. "We went out to see if we could find Jenna. But there wasn't any sign of her."

Rachel took a sip of her coffee and tried not to cry. She wanted Jenna to be home with her now, but more than anything, she just wanted to make sure her baby girl was okay.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel. "We're going to find her. I promise."

She buried her head in his chest as she started crying. Finn rubbed small circles on her back to try and calm her down.

She pulled away after a few moments and looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Aren't you supposed to be with the team?"

"Schue heard what happened. He gave me time off to be here with you."

"I should call him later." Rachel muttered to herself. She heard her phone start going off from the kitchen and walked to go get it.

"Hello?" she said when she got to her voice.

"Rachel, we just got Blaine's message." She heard her father's voice from the other end. "We're currently waiting for a flight out of Columbus, but these dumbasses at the airport are taking forever."

She smiled and leaned against the countertop. She was so thankful for her fathers and everything they were trying to do for her after Jenna was born. It definitely wasn't like that when she told them she was pregnant.

"_Dads!" Rachel said when they surprised her and Blaine at the Academy. "Wha-what are you doing here?"_

"_We thought we'd surprise our two kids for the evening." Hiram said, giving Rachel a hug._

_She shared a look with Blaine. She had just finished telling Blaine and Finn that was pregnant, and now her dads were here. It was a little too much for her to handle._

"_Finn, what a wonderful surprise." Leroy said, coming into the apartment. He crossed the apartment and shook Finn's hand. "How have you been?"_

"_Pretty good, sir. How about you and Mr. Berry?"_

"_Finn, you've known Leroy and I for long enough. You don't have to call us Mr. Berry anymore." Hiram said, clapping Finn on the shoulder._

"_However, that scoundrel you're dating Rachel, he still needs to address us as Mr. Berry." Leroy said, his eyes narrowing as they always did when Brody was brought up._

"_There's something I have to tell you about Brody and I." Rachel said, feeling her heart beat pick up._

"_What's wrong, Rachela? Did the two of you finally break up? It's for the best, little star." Hiram said, giving his daughter a hug._

"_No, not exactly."_

_Leroy raised an eyebrow as Hiram stepped away from his daughter. "Rachel, what's going on?"_

_She felt some tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Daddies." She hiccupped and more tears started to fall._

_The look in their eyes said it all._

"Thank you, Dads."

"Is there anything you need from us right now?"

"It's nothing that you can do. Unless you happen to find Jenna." Her phoned beeped and she saw it was Schue calling. "I have another call coming through. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay. Rachel, your father and I love you very much. And we know that we will find Jenna in the future. You just have to keep believing."

Rachel swallowed. "Thank you daddies. I love you too." She hung up with them and accepted the call from Schue.

"How are you holding up Rachel?" he asked when she answered the call.

"I'm kind of falling apart. This is what I do for a living, and I've never been as shaken up as I am right now."

"That's because it's personal. We're finishing up the case here and as soon as we're done, we'll fly back and help with the search for Jenna."

"You'll have to wait for the official invitation." Rachel reminded him. "Please don't get suspended again, Schue. Sylvester is finally starting to back off."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Schue said. She heard a commotion in the background and Schue sighed. "I have to go, Rachel. Stay positive. I know we'll get Jenna back."

"Thanks, Schue. Good luck with the case." She hung up the phone and walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. This was slowly becoming the longest day of her life.

-X-

"Ms. Berry?" she heard the doorman say from the intercom by the door, waking her up from her light nap. She pushed herself off the couch and stumbled to the intercom.

"Yes?" she said breathlessly.

"You have a package waiting for you down here. And it says it's urgent."

"I'll be right down."

Rachel hastily threw on a pair of shoes and grabbed a sweatshirt and made a beeline for the lobby. She was at least hoping that Marty, the doorman to the apartment compJenna, had at least gotten a good look at the guy who dropped off the package. It could be a huge factor in finding Jenna.

"Marty?" she called out when she got to the ground floor. Instantly, she felt a shiver go down her spine.

Something wasn't right.

"I've been waiting." Rachel turned around, trying to determine where the voice had come from. Instead, all she got was a dirty rag pressed against her face and her body went limp.

-X-

Finn was starting to get worried. Sure, he knew Rachel needed to get some sleep, so he let her do that when she got off the phone with her dads and Schue. He even covered her up with a blanket to make her somewhat more comfortable before he left with Blaine once again to see if there was any sign of Jenna.

But what was making Finn worry was that he hadn't heard from Rachel in hours. Which is why he was currently standing outside of the apartment, working up the courage to turn the doorknob.

He found the current situation somewhat ironic. For part of his job, he was able to kick in doors and arrest the evildoers of the world, but was scared to death to open the door to his girlfriend and her brother's apartment.

But just like when he works, he never knows what's going to be in the interior of the apartment. Usually, he's fine with that, he knows what to do in those situations.

He shakes the fears away and pushes open the door. "Rach?" he calls out, walking to where her sleeping form used to be on the couch.

She's not there.

Finn's worst nightmare was slowly coming true.

-X-

Rachel slowly started to gain consciousness some unknown time later. She tried to gather what she could from her surroundings: dark and black.

This wasn't getting her anywhere.

"She's awake." a voice said to another in the darkness.

Someone in a black sweatshirt walked towards the wall and flipped a light switch on, blinding Rachel.

When the spots in her vision finally cleared, she was able to see who her captors were.

She wasn't sure of who one of them was, but he looked vaguely familiar. It was the second one who made her stomach churn.

Brody Weston had kidnapped Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Love Never Went Away**

**Author's Note: Get ready for a very action packed chapter! As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from What About Now by Daughtry. I won't be able to update the story on Saturday as I'm going to be out of town for my grandmother's seventy-fifth birthday. That being said, I will update either on Sunday or Monday (basically I will update whenever I get back).**

Rachel couldn't breathe. She wasn't exactly what was worse, the fact that Jenna was missing and she was now being held hostage and couldn't help find her, or that Jenna's father was the one holding her hostage.

Either way, both scenarios were horrible.

"Wha-what is this about, Brody?" Rachel asked, struggling against the ropes that kept her tied to a chair.

Brody let out a small chuckle and knelt down in front of Rachel. "Jacob, I think our guest is a little thirsty. Why don't you get her some water?"

Jacob. That's right. The other guy holding Rachel hostage was Jacob Ben Israel. He had gone to the Academy when Rachel was there and he had the creepiest crush on Rachel. She never thought that crush would manifest itself into being kidnapped and held hostage somewhere.

"What is this about, Brody?" Rachel repeated, a little harsher than the first time. She moved her wrists in small circles, trying to get them freed from the ropes so she could beat the two of them up and get back to finding Jenna.

Before she could get her answer, a bucket of ice water was dropped on her head. She gasped as shivers went through her whole body.

Brody started rummaging through the drawers that were built into the walls of wherever they were and pulled something out (from where Rachel was sitting she couldn't exactly get the best look at it but she knew it wasn't anything good).

"Jacob, we should get our masks on. It's almost time for the little chat to start." Brody said, pulling something down over his face.

-X-

Finn was a wreck. He hadn't eaten since he discovered the empty apartment. He didn't answer his phone when it rang. He barely even registered the frantic pounding on the apartment door but eventually did and opened the door to see two hysterical Berry men.

A few hours later, the team appeared at the apartment threshold.

Schue started directing the team to do various tasks around the apartment. Finn only managed to catch one of the things Schue said to Artie.

"Wait, why do we need to set up a video feed and tracker?" Finn asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Rachel's kidnapper, and possibly Jenna's too, sent us a note and set up a video chat. We obviously need to have the feed set up so we can communicate with the kidnapper, but the tracker would help with locating where exactly they are keeping Rachel."

Finn slowly nodded his head and tried to focus on breathing.

"Hey, Hud," Puck said, going over to clap Finn on the back. "When's the last time you've eaten or anything?"

Finn shrugged, his voice completely devoid of any emotion.

"Puck, Artie's downstairs. Can you go down and get him?" Schue asked as other members of the team continued setting up for the video feed that would be taking place shortly.

Puck nodded and turned back to Finn. "Eat something. You'll need to have some strength for when we find your girlfriend."

That got Finn's attention. "How do you know about that?"

Puck gave Finn a devilish smile. "We all know. Don't worry, we won't tell Sylvester anything. Besides, I'm sure you love tapping that Berry goodness."

Finn eyes widened but before he could response, Schue pushed Puck towards the door.

-X-

"Alright Rachel, let's get you pretty for the camera." Brody said, walking towards Rachel with the object he'd pulled out from the drawers. Rachel's eyes grew wider when she realized what he was holding.

He had a taser gun and he was planning on using it on Rachel.

"Jacob, get the equipment ready. We go live in just a few more minutes."

-X-

"Alright, Schue, everything is ready to go." Artie said as he rolled over to where he had his laptop set up. "Whenever the kidnapper turns the feed on, I'll start tracking where it's coming from so we can find Rachel and Jenna." Artie typed a few things in then nodded at Schue. "Try to keep them talking for as long as possible. Just so it can be tracked easily."

The team turned their attention towards the TV when the sounds of static went away.

"Greetings, Behavioral Analysis Unit."

As soon as the live stream started, Artie went to work on the laptop trying to track where the feed was.

"As you can see, I have something that's extremely important to you." He stepped to the side to reveal Rachel slumped over on the chair.

As soon as Finn saw her, he got up from his spot on the couch and got close to the TV.

"You son of a bitch, what are you doing to Rachel?"

-X-

Brody started laughing when Finn yelled at him. He held the taser closer to Rachel's body and turned the voltage up a few more notches and shocked Rachel, causing her to scream out in pain.

Brody laughed even harder, both from a combination of Rachel's shrieks and from the reaction he was getting from Finn.

"It looks as though Rachel won't be able to join us for a little bit longer. Anyway, ladies and gents, it appears that I have something that you want and you are going to try and take her away from me. So, how do we do this thing?" Brody didn't even wait for a response before continue. "I also have some knowledge about the whereabouts of a certain Jenna Grace Weston."

-X-

That certainly got Finn's attention. When Jenna was born, Rachel didn't want her baby to grow up with the same last name as Brody. Jenna's name was Jenna Grace Berry, not Jenna Grace Weston. Which really only meant one thing: Brody was the one holding Rachel hostage.

Reaching over to the side table where a notepad and pens were sitting. He scribbled down Brody's name and showed it to Schue. Schue gave Finn a slight nod then tilted his head towards Artie.

Finn handed the notepad to Artie, who looked at it and started typing the name into the database to see what else would come up on Brody.

"Look, Brody, we know it's you who's keeping Rachel. Let's make a deal."

-X-

Brody's eyes widened. How did they already know who he was. He thought back on the conversation, then realized he went wrong when he used Jenna's name.

How could he be so stupid? He was talking to Rachel's coworkers and the people she spent most of her time with. They all knew Jenna's last name wasn't Weston.

"Turn it off." Brody hissed at Jacob. Jacob pushed a few buttons and the video feed went dead."

-X-

"Artie, did you get it?" Schue asked.

Artie kept his focus on the laptop screen and continued typing furiously for a few more seconds before leaning back against his wheelchair with a smile on his face. "I tracked the location and also pulled up some information on Brody. It seems our kidnapper hasn't exactly been paying his dues to Rachel the last few months, nor has he been paying his taxes for the last few years." Artie turned towards Finn. "So if you wanted to make a case for adopting Jenna, it would be quite easy."

"Adopting Jenna? Let's focus on getting Rachel back first. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

-X-

"Damn it!" Brody said as he paced across the floor.

Rachel groaned and a small smile spread across her face. The team had to have figured out it was Brody that was holding her hostage. It was only a matter of time before they would be on their way over to wherever she was to save her and find Jenna.

"But, at least they don't know where Jenna is." Jacob said in his nasally voice.

Not noticing Rachel was started to come back around, Brody looked at Jacob and ran a hand through his hair. "It's a good thing Ryerson doesn't mind kids that much. Jenna is in good hands with him."

Ryerson. Ryerson. Rachel thought her hardest to think where she'd heard that name before. Then she remembered. Brody had mentioned him a few times when they were dating. But he wasn't such a good guy when they were dating.

Rachel started worrying even more for her daughter's well being.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Slip and I Fall and I Die**

**Author's Note: This is going to be the second half of the previous chapter. As always, I do not own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from I'm So Afraid by Fleetwood Mac.**

"Brody," Jacob started after he said where Jenna was. "She's awake."

Brody turned around and pursed his lips. "How much did you hear?"

"I-" Rachel started before Brody rushed towards her and knocked the chair she was sitting in over. Rachel's head hit the ground with a deafening thump.

Brody beckoned Jacob over as he untied Rachel from the chair.

"Listen closely. The BAU is most likely on their way over here to arrest me for kidnapping Rachel and Jenna. I'm taking Rachel, picking up Jenna from Ryerson's, then we're going to North Carolina. You don't know anything about me and you're shocked to find out that Rachel and her daughter have been kidnapped. Got it?"

Jacob nodded.

Brody scooped Rachel up from where she was lying on the ground and ran away from the scene.

-X-

"Schue, you have to let me go." Finn said as the rest of the team was preparing to leave to go save Rachel.

"Sorry Finn, but I can't allow that."

"Why not? She's probably freaking out, and if we find Jenna, she's not going to want to be around people she doesn't know. I won't go near Brody. I'll just be there to help with Jenna."

Schue seemed to ponder the answer that he gave before giving Finn a slight nod. "You do not go near Brody. Do you understand me?"

Finn nodded and grabbed his jacket off the peg in the front hallway and got into the SUV as Puck started the car.

"How'd you convince Schue to let you come?" Puck asked, turning on siren lights.

"I just said I was going to help with Jenna when we get to her. And I'm supposed to stay away from Brody." Finn said, keeping his vision focused on the road.

Puck turned and faced Finn. "You're really going to stay away from Brody?"

"Like hell I won't. But Schue didn't need to know about that."

-X-

"Ryerson, give me Jenna. Now!" Brody said when he knocked on the older man's apartment about twenty minutes later.

"But she's sleeping now." he whined.

Brody brushed past him and went into the apartment, seeing Jenna sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream. She looked up and saw it was just Brody and looked slightly disappointed. "I want Mommy."

"Your mom's in the car. The three of us are going to take a little trip somewhere for a little while, okay?"

Jenna nodded and got up off the couch and followed Brody out to the car.

-X-

"FBI, open up!" Puck said, pounding on the door where they tracked Rachel to be.

The door slowly opened and Puck and Finn saw an awkward looking guy standing there.

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but have you seen Brody Weston?" Schue asked.

A look of confusion clouded the man's expression. "I-I don't know a Brody Weston. What's this about?"

The team lowered their guns. Clearly, they'd somehow made a mistake.

Finn peered into the house and saw something laying on the floor of the living room. He tilted his head to try and get a better look at it. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

It was the necklace that Rachel's grandmother had given her after Jenna was born.

Rachel had been in the house.

-X-

"Mommy, you're awake!" Jenna said some time later.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and started rubbing her head where she'd hit it on the floor. But nonetheless, she smiled at Jenna and kissed her forehead. "I missed you sweet girl."

"I missed you too, Mommy. But Mr. Ryerson was nice to me."

Rachel's eyes met Brody's in the rearview mirror.

_He better not have done anything to my baby_ Rachel thought to herself.

"Daddy, where did you say we're going?"

"Greensboro. It's a nice little town in North Carolina. And it's just going to be the three of us together."

-X-

"Schue, Rachel's necklace is on the floor." Finn whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Finn nodded in response.

Hearing the exchange between Finn and Schue, the guy who opened the door ran out of the house and started running down the street. Puck and Beiste started running after him.

Schue turned to the remaining members of the team. "Search the house. But be careful. Brody could be inside and he should be regarded as dangerous."

The team started going in to the house. Finn tried to go in but was stopped by Schue. "Not you, Finn."

"Schue, you have got to be kidding. Rachel and Jenna could be in serious trouble. You need all the help you can get."

"Finn, you are too emotionally involved in this case. You are Jenna's godfather and dating Rachel. Against regulation, I might add." Schue said, giving Finn a knowing look. "You know I don't have any problems with it, but Sylvester is going to. I can't risk having one of my best profilers suspended for being stupid." He clapped Finn on the back. "You've done a lot, Finn. If we find Jenna before we find Rachel, I'll let you know. Until then, all you can do is wait."

-X-

"Mommy?" Jenna asked.

"What's going on in that little head?" Rachel asked as she covertly reached into her pocket to see if she still had her phone. Luckily, she still did.

Jenna sighed. "I didn't get to say goodbye to Uncle Blaine or Finn. I'm going to miss them so much."

Rachel stopped breathing mid inhale as Brody glared at them from the rearview mirror.

Rachel took her hands out of her pocket and pulled Jenna closer to her. "I know you're going to miss them. I'm really going to miss them, too. But I bet that Uncle Blaine will come visit us at some point."

"But what about Finn?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip, trying to choose her words carefully. "I'm not sure what Finn will do."

Brody gave her a nod of approval and looked back to the road. Rachel waited a few seconds to make sure he wouldn't look back again and reached back in to her pocket. She slid the button so her phone would be on silent then texted Finn one word and hoped he'd understand what she was saying.

-X-

Finn heard his phone beep from his pocket and pulled it out.

One new text message.

He felt his heart speed up as he tapped his messages icon. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was from Rachel. He opened her message and saw it said only one word: Greensboro.

"Schue!" Finn called, hoping his boss would hear him.

A few moments later, Schue came back up from the basement and walked towards the front door where Finn was standing. "What is it?"

"I just got a message from Rachel. It says Greensboro. I think Brody is taking them to North Carolina. Since he's taking kidnapping victims over the state lines, now we don't officially need the invitation from the locals. Can I please go after them?"

Schue said. "Come on. I'm going with you."

-X-

"I'm hungry." Jenna said when it was starting to get dark out.

Brody groaned. "No, kid, we need to get into North Carolina before I'll even think about stopping for food."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Brody. "She needs to eat something. I bet Ryerson didn't feed her anything."

"No, Mommy, I had ice cream."

"See what I mean?" Rachel said flatly. She looked around the back seat of the car for some snack food that Jenna could eat until they got into North Carolina. "Geez, Brody, where's the snack food the road?"

"I didn't really intend for this to happen." Brody said through gritted teeth.

Jenna's eyes lit up. "McDonald's! Can we go to McDonald's?"

"Absolutely, baby girl." Rachel said, smiling innocently when she saw Brody's pissed off expression.

He grumbled as they took the exit off the highway and pulled into the parking lot.

"I have to use the restroom." Rachel said as they got out of the car. "I'll just take a fruit and yogurt parfait."

Brody rolled his eyes. "Don't take forever. I want to get back on the road in a little bit.

Rachel nodded. Although if she had her way, they'd all be on their way back to Quantico instead of Greensboro.

-X-

"Rachel just texted me again." Finn said as Schue sped down the highway. "They're grabbing a quick bite to eat at McDonald's. Exit 23." Finn read.

Schue looked at what mile marker they were at. Mile 43. "Looks like we've got a little bit more." Schue said, stepping on the gas. "Tell Rachel to stall as much as possible."

-X-

"Okay Jenna, eat up." Brody said, putting the tray down in front of them.

Rachel grabbed her food and slowly took the top off of it. "Ew, this is disgusting. There's a piece of hair in this. I have to get a new one." She pushed her chair back and took it up to the cash register.

"May we help you?"

Rachel put the parfait on the countertop and got closer to the lady at the cashier. "Without outright staring, do you see my daughter over there with that man?"

The cashier nodded and got a weird look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"No, it is not okay!" Rachel said harshly. Dropping her voice, she added, "Sorry. That's my daughter's father and he kidnapped us. The FBI is on their way here, but I need you to calmly go call 911."

"Right away, ma'am. I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you." Rachel said as the cashier went to call 911.

"Here you go." She handed Rachel an ice cream cone. "We're incredibly sorry about the mix up."

"Thank you." Rachel took the ice cream cone and picked the parfait up off the counter. She walked back to the table and gave the ice cream cone to Jenna. "Look sweet girl, the lady at the cash register gave you an ice cream cone."

Jenna's face lit up. "I get more ice cream!"

Rachel smiled and nodded as she took a spoonful of yogurt and put it in her mouth as she heard sirens surround the restaurant.

"What the fuck is this?" Brody asked, getting angry.

-X-

"Exit 23, right?" Schue said, getting into the lane for the exit as he sped down the ramp. Finn breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the McDonald's sign just past the turn.

"Let's go get Rachel and Jenna back." Schue said as he pulled into the parking lot.

-X-

"What the fuck is this, Rachel?" Brody asked, nostrils flaring.

"You couldn't have expected that I'd just willingly go to Greensboro with you, could you?" Rachel asked, backing her chair away from Brody.

"You called the cops, Rachel. Why would you do that?" he said as he pulled a gun on her.

"Brody, you kidnapped our daughter and attacked me. I did what I had to do." Rachel said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the SUVs from the BAU pull into parking lot.

"And the feds? God damn it, Rachel, you really do mess everything up." He pushed her out of the way and she had to grab one of the tables so she didn't fall on her head again.

"Mommy!" Jenna screamed, running towards Rachel. Brody grabbed her arm and held her back as Jenna kept repeating Mommy.

"Jenna, remember that trick Mommy taught you?" Rachel said, trying to regain her balance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Finn and Schue come inside the McDonald's. Schue started talking to one of the cashiers at the register and flashed his credentials while Finn started walking towards Rachel and Jenna.

"Jenna, baby girl, I need you to do the trick I told you." Rachel watched as Jenna leaned towards Brody and bit him on the arm. He screamed out in pain and let go of Jenna, who promptly ran into Finn's arms.

Brody recovered from the bite and turned to face Finn and Jenna. "Jenna, why did you just bite your father?" he asked in a threatening voice. He started walking towards Jenna with a scowl on his head.

Rachel looked at the table and saw Finn put his gun next to her hand. Without thinking, she yelled out to Brody "Because you tried to kill her mother." She pulled the trigger and it hit Brody in the forehead.

-X-

"How do you feel?" Schue asked, coming up Rachel a little later.

She shrugged. "I just killed my daughter's father in front of her. And I didn't even think twice about it." She turned and faced him. "In that moment, I learned how much I truly hated Brody Weston."

"If it makes you feel any better about it, you possibly saved someone from having their child kidnapped by Brody."

She sighed. "That's not really working, Schue. But good try." She looked over at Jenna who was sleeping against her side. "I bet Jenna is going to remember this moment for the rest of her life. I hate that I did this to her."

"One of these days though, she will probably thank you for what you did."

Rachel gave a slight nod and looked up just as Finn started walking towards them. "Schue…"

"I'll watch her. Go."

Rachel slowly got up and let Jenna fall into Schue's side. Seeing that she was still asleep, she ran to Finn and jumped in his arms.

"I was so worried about you, Rach."

She smiled. "I'm glad you found us."

"Me too, Rach. Me too."

"Now shut up and kiss me."

Finn happily obliged.

**Author's Note: Stay tuned for more Finchel from the BAU :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Everything's Changing**

**Author's Note: Who's ready for some more crime fighting Finn and Rachel? As always, I don't own Glee or its characters. The chapter title comes from Mobile by Avril Lavigne.**

About a month later, things had progressed nicely between Finn and Rachel after the whole Brody incident. He had officially moved in with Rachel and Jenna and things were going nicely with the four of them living in the apartment.

Finn and Rachel thought they were close to being fired at one point, though. Sylvester, after having to wait to use the restroom on the plane when she accompanied the BAU on one of their cases, interrupted them joining the Mile High Club again. Once she got over the shock of seeing them together, she found out that many members of the FBI, the BAU included, had relationships with fellow members and let it go with a warning.

-X-

It was an eerily calm day in the headquarters at Quantico. And while the team would always complain about not having enough down time in between cases, they didn't like having the down time because they weren't used to it. The only two people of the team who had work to do was Schue, because he always had work he had to do, and Rachel, because she still had reports she had to submit.

When Sylvester stops by your office to have a little chat, you know it's never a good thing. And that's the current reason for Rachel's mini panic attack she was having in her office while Finn tried to calm her down before Sylvester arrived.

"Rach, it's going to be okay. You're great at what you do. I'm positive this is going to be for something good." Finn said.

"But her specific words to me on the phone were 'Rachel, glad I got a hold of you. I'm on my way into headquarters and need to have a little chat.' You've seen what happens to people when they have little chats with Sylvester. They end up fired. I can't get fired. I have to take care of Jenna."

Finn got up and stood behind Rachel and started giving her a back massage. "You need to relax. You are way too tense."

"This is so not the time for this, Finn. Our boss's boss…is entering the area. Go and look busy before she has a little chat with you too." Rachel said, standing up to straighten something up before Sylvester came into her office.

"Hudson, Berry." Sylvester said when she got to the office.

"Come on in, ma'am. Finn was just leaving. He wanted to know if he needed to pick Jenna up from after school care later."

"You know, I've never really cared to know about my employees personal lives when I'm on, or off, the clock. Hudson, I need a moment alone with your girlfriend. I ask that you make your evening plans some other time."

Finn left without another word and Rachel took a deep breath before turning to face Sylvester. "What can I do for you today, Sylvester?"

"I'm surprised that you aren't out on any cases right now." Sylvester said, looking around Rachel's office and making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, we got back from one a few hours ago and I haven't been presented with one yet, so I haven't been able to present the team with a case." Rachel said, trying not to get too defensive.

Sylvester crossed the office and sat in front of Rachel's desk and picked up one of the pictures of Jenna. "How old is the little rugrat now? Four?"

"She turned six in February." Rachel said, her stomach starting to grow uneasy.

Sylvester nodded. "And, what would happen if something was to happen to her mother while on a case?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's say you're shot or taken hostage or something like that. What would happen to Lacey then?"

"Well, I'm sure Blaine or Finn would take _Jenna_ in." Rachel said, adding extra emphasis on Jenna's name.

"But let's say they're both predisposed at the moment as well. What would happen then?"

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Rachel asked, getting annoyed.

Sylvester studied her face for a few minutes. "I heard it through the grapevine that you've been offered a position with the State Department three times now, and you've turned them down all three times. Why is that?"

"I enjoy my job here. I'd much rather work with the same people I've worked with for the last few years than work at the State Department."

"It would be safer for you and I'm sure that would give your daughter some peace of mind. Especially after what she saw you do to her father."

"Brody would have hurt her. Yes, I took a risk, but he was going to either shoot my daughter or shoot a federal agent. I wasn't going to let that happen. So yes, I shot my daughter's father and killed him, but believe me when I say, it's for the better." Rachel said. "What's the real reason you're doing here, Sylvester?"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Sue Sylvester." a ditzy looking blonde said.

"She's right here; please get her out of my hair." Rachel said, turning her attention to her laptop which had dinged, notifying her that she had a new email (and she was hoping that it would be a new case so Sylvester would leave her alone).

"You must be Brittany Pierce, the interim Communications Liaison to the BAU." Sylvester said. Rachel's head snapped up.

"Interim Communications Liaison?" Rachel asked, feeling her heart speed up.

"Berry, I'm issuing you an ultimatum: either you take that job at the State Department or you are fired." Sylvester said.

-X-

"There's my favorite girl." Rachel said to Jenna a few hours later at the after school care facility.

"Mommy!" Jenna said, running in to Rachel's open arms. "You're early!"

Rachel nodded and tried not to cry. "I know. I thought I'd pick you up a little earlier than usual. I was hoping you'd be in the mood to get some ice cream."

Jenna's eyes widened and she started nodding her head so fast she looked like a bobble head doll.

Rachel smiled at her. "Great. Clean up your markers and I'll get your jacket and back pack."

"Mommy, is Finn going to be there?"

"No, Finn's still working. It's just going to be some Mommy and Jenna time." She bent down and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

-X-

"There's my two favorite girls!" Finn said when he got home from headquarters that night. He took in the scene of Jenna silently coloring at the table and Rachel sitting on the couch staring off into space. "Hey, Jenna, can I talk to your mom alone for a little bit?"

She looked up when he called her. "Okay Daddy." She jumped off from the chair and ran back to her room to play with Barbie.

Finn walked back into the living room and sat next to Rachel. "Whatcha looking at?"

That snapped Rachel out of her day dream. "What?"

"You're just staring at nothing. You totally missed Jenna calling me Daddy."

Rachel frowned. "She did?" Finn nodded. "Sorry. I just had a really bad day."

"What happened? Oh, how did the talk with Sylvester go?"

At the mention of her name, Rachel felt some tears fall from her eyes. "Not very well."

Finn paused, not entirely sure how to approach the topic. "What happened?"

Rachel wiped away the tears and turned to face Finn. "Remember how I mentioned that the State Department was interested in hiring me?" She waited until Finn started nodding before continuing. Well, somehow, Sylvester found out and gave me an ultimatum. So, starting Monday, Brittany Pierce, the most dim witted girl I have ever met, will be the interim communications liaison at the BAU and I will be working in Washington DC." Rachel let her head fall back against the couch.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm a member of the State Department. I'm basically doing my job from the BAU but with a different set of people. And possibly even more travel.

"More travel? How is that possible?"

"I'm basically living in London until June, which is when one case is done. And if I don't find anything else to do after that, they'll keep bringing me back. That's the exact reason why I didn't take the job. Sylvester thinks that it'll be good because then it'll be easier to take care of Jenna, when in reality, it's going to be much harder. So once I packed up my office, I picked Jenna up and we went to get ice cream and got our hair cut and got our nails done because I won't get to see her for six weeks." Rachel felt more tears fall from her eyes and quickly wiped them away.

-X-

"Can she really do this?" Finn asked Schue when he arrived back at the office later that night. "Is this legal?"

Schue sighed and looked up from some paperwork. "Unfortunately, Sylvester can do this. As much as it sucks, we have to accept the fact that Rachel has been replaced. It happens to the best of them." Schue looked back down at the paperwork then looked back up at Finn. "Please let Rachel know that I had nothing to do with this. None of us wanted her to leave."

Finn grabbed his jacket, nodded at Schue, and stormed out of the BAU.

-X-

In Finn and Jenna's opinions, the weekend went by too quickly and Monday was an unwelcome visitor.

They drove Rachel to the airport where she said a tearful goodbye to Finn and Jenna.

"It's only for six weeks, okay baby girl. I'll be back in time for the end of the year picnic." Rachel said, kneeling down to look in Jenna's eyes. "Can you give me a hug and kiss before I leave?"

Jenna sniffed a few times and threw her arms around her mother and cried. Rachel smoothed down her hair and kissed her. "I love you, Mommy. I'm going to miss you."

Rachel wiped away Jenna's tears. "I'm going to miss you so much baby girl. Remember, if you start to miss me, you can read my note. And you can try and call me, but I don't know if I'll be able to answer." She looked up at Finn. "And you know Finn's going to help you with the transition too."

Jenna nodded and Rachel got up and looked Finn in the eyes. "Thank you for taking care of Jenna." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself into him, not wanting to leave.

He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "You should go before you miss your flight."

Rachel slowly pulled away. "I love you both. I'll see you in six weeks." She grabbed her suitcase from the trunk of the car and started the walk to airport security.

"Mommy!" Jenna cried out, running towards her. Rachel turned around and scooped Jenna up and let the tears fall freely. "Please don't leave. Please, Mommy."

Rachel sighed and kissed Jenna one more time. "I really don't want to baby girl. But I have to."

Finn came over and took Jenna out of Rachel's arms and kissed Rachel one last time. "Give a call when you land?"

"I'll try." She looked at all of the people going in and out of the airport. "If I don't get to call tonight I'll definitely call tomorrow, okay?"

Finn and Jenna nodded and she gave them each one more kiss. "Just think, June sixth is just around the corner. I'll be back in no time." She started rolling her suitcase in, not brave enough to look at her family one last time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Still On My Lonely Mind**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews thus far into the story! I really appreciate all of them. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.**

"Rachel Berry. I thought I'd ditched seeing you every day when you graduated from the Academy." Cassie July said when Rachel's plane touched down in London.

Rachel smiled at her former teacher and walked over to give her a hug. "It's good to see you again too, Cassie." Rachel said. While Rachel was convinced Cassie was out to get her when she started at the Academy, eventually Rachel realized she was tough on everyone to prepare for what really happens in the field.

"So, how was it being a profiler for the BAU?" Cassie said, walking towards the tent where they would be working from.

"Well, actually, I'm not a profiler. When I had my daughter, I stopped taking profiling classes and decided to be a communications liaison."

"That must be why they sent you here." Cassie pulled the flap of the tent back and they stepped inside. "Guys, this is Rachel Berry, the newest member of our team. Rachel, this is everyone." She looked around before turning her attention to Rachel. "Got any questions for me before we begin?"

Rachel shook her head. "What exactly is going on here? They didn't really brief me on the ride over here from the airport."

Cassie shared a look with the other members of the team. "We're attempting to get some information from the victims of the crime. But we're having trouble communicating with them. When we asked for recommendations, you were on the list. So good for you, Berry. You finally put that big mouth to use."

Rachel smiled. While the team in Quantico would always give her support, she never really got it from her superiors and it was a nice change in pace from having to deal with Sylvester.

"What kind of meeting am I supposed to have with them? Usually, I just deal with television and newspaper reporters. Not usually with the victims." Rachel asked, biting her lip. This certainly wasn't something she was used to having to do.

"Just…try and make sure you can get through to them. St. James, you're late again." Cassie said, giving a stern look to someone who entered the tent.

"Take a chill pill, Cassie. I was just trying to build some rapport with the victims. That's what the books say to do, at least."

"Luckily for you, St. James, you won't have to worry about trying to get the victims to open up to you. Jesse, this is Rachel Berry, a former student of mine from the Academy. That's her job now. Berry, this is St. James, the second in command of this mission. If you have any questions, feel free to ask either him or myself." Cassie looked at her watch. "Berry, come with me. I'm going to introduce you to our first of the victims." She pulled aside the flap of the tent and followed Rachel out.

-X-

"Hey, Finn." Rachel said, flopping down on the bed in the apartment she was staying at while she was in London. "Is now a good time to talk?"

"Yeah, Rach, you're fine. It's only about six. We just landed in Quantico from a meeting in D.C."

"D.C.? That sounds official."

"We're just trying to find a replacement who will do the same job as you and who works well with the team."

"And how did that go?"

"You want your spot back? It's still open."

Rachel sighed and looked over at a picture of her, Finn, and Jenna. "I wish I could. But I don't think Sylvester wants to see my face around the office anymore. I'm pretty sure that's why I'm over here working." She paused. "I miss you guys."

"I miss you too, Rach." She heard Finn groan. "I gotta go. We have a case."

Rachel sighed. "Okay. Let me know how it goes. Catch the bad guy for me."

She heard Finn chuckle. "We always do. I love you."

"Love you too." She heard the line click and dropped her phone onto the bed next to her.

-X-

"How's our girl doing?" Schue asked Finn when they got on their flight to Ann Arbor for their new case.

"She sounds exhausted. Even more exhausted than normal."

Schue nodded. "I hope you know I had nothing to do with this transfer."

Finn nodded. "I know. And I'm sure Rachel knows that too. Besides, Sylvester never liked Rachel." Finn looked down at something. "Do you think she's ever going to be able to come back to the team?"

Schue sighed. "It would take a lot of persuasion on Sylvester's part. But I suppose it could happen at some point." He clapped Finn on the shoulder. "We just have to wait for a miracle."

-X-

"Berry, right on time." Cassie said the next morning. "There's someone who wants to see you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Cassie smiled. "Marley Rose. One of the victims. She wants to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay. Lead the way."

"Marley?" Cassie asked when they got to the room where she was. "Rachel's here. Do you still want to talk to her?"

Marley looked up at Cassie and Rachel with wide eyes. She gave a small nod.

Cassie turned to Rachel. "I'll be waiting outside. Come on out whenever you're ready."

"Okay." Rachel said, pulling out the chair across from Marley. "Good morning, Marley. How are you today?"

"Fine, I guess." She didn't look directly at Rachel, instead choosing to stare at her hands.

"Is there…is there something you want to talk about?" Rachel asked, trying to make some form of leeway with her.

Marley continued to stare at her hands. "He's a bad guy."

This caught Rachel's attention. "Who's a bad guy?"

"Nobody. I misspoke."

_So much for that_ Rachel thought to herself. "Are you sure, Marley? If there's something you need to talk about, you can tell me."

"He's just a really bad guy. I don't like seeing him every day." She looked up at Rachel. "You probably think I'm crazy."

Rachel reached across the table and rested her arm on the table, offering a hand to Marley. "I don't think you're crazy. But if there's something you need to tell me, or any member of my team, you can. It's going to help us try to catch whoever did this to your city. And make sure it doesn't happen again.

-X-

"Mommy!" Jenna said when Rachel's face appeared on the computer back in Quantico.

"Hi sweet girl. How are you?" Rachel said, holding her phone as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"I miss you Mommy." Jenna said as Rachel saw tears starting to form.

"Oh baby girl, I miss you more than anything in the world." She sat down on the couch. "This is supposed to be a good thing, not make you sad."

Rachel felt her heart thump and she felt tears threatening to spill over. All she wanted more in this world was to see Finn and Jenna.

"Jenna, do you wanna show your mom what you made at school today?" Blaine asked. Jenna slowly nodded and ran back to her room to get something. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better. I really miss you all."

"We miss you too, Rach. When do you get to come home next?"

"Three weeks. And it cannot come fast enough." Rachel looked over to where she had a small calendar hanging on the wall. "I'm literally crossing days off the calendar."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: I Wanna Go Home**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This chapter is definitely rated M for some sexy times with Finchel. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from Home by Michael Bublé.**

**Also, I created a twitter account for my fan fiction account. If you have a twitter, feel free to follow me (my account is mslaurenmfanfic). I'll be posting the links to my stories there among other things.**

"You've done a pretty good job adjusting, Rachel." Jesse St. James, the second in command on the case, said after she'd been there for about a week.

"Thanks. I just want to help the people that feel like they can't be helped by anyone else."

Jesse nodded. "That's why a lot of us are here. And when we finish one case, we start another one. It's incredibly fulfilling."

Rachel nodded. "Absolutely. I totally know what you're talking about."

Cassie came into the tent they'd been using as base. "Berry, you're off for the rest of the week. St. James, got any news on new victims?"

"Wait, why am I off for the rest of the week?"

"Because I said so, Berry. Accept this. It hardly ever happens. I'm in a good mood today. St. James, got any news on victims?" Cassie repeated.

Rachel's eyes widened but picked up her bag from the ground and left the tent.

She missed the glare Jesse gave her as she left.

-X-

"And Finn, she just told me to leave. I don't know what I did wrong." Rachel said as she was walking up the stairs to her apartment.

"I wouldn't worry too much—"

"Finn?" Rachel said as her phone disconnected. She sighed and started digging through her purse to find her keys.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, why are you standing in the London drizzle?" Finn said, opening her door before she could unlock it.

"Finn!" she squealed, dropping her purse as she wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to use a week of my vacation time to come see you. Jenna and Blaine are here too, they're just out shopping for souvenirs."

Rachel smiled. "It's really good to see you again, Finn." She stretched up and kissed him. "This is the best surprise ever."

"Well then, I'm glad we decided to fly out here." Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what do you want to do?"

"How long is it going to be until Blaine and Jenna get back?"

Finn shrugged. "An hour. Maybe two. Jenna really wanted to see the city and Blaine and I weren't anticipating Cassie letting you out so soon."

"That is more than enough time to do what I want to do." Rachel said, waggling her eyebrows.

Finn felt himself start to go hard. "Rach…"

"I love you, Finn." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again but it wasn't as innocent as it was the first time. "Let me show you back to my bedroom."

She took one of hands and led him back to her room. She shut the door and his lips crashed down onto hers.

"God, Rach, I missed you so much." Finn said as he started pressing open mouth kisses on her neck.

Rachel gripped the bottom of his t-shirt and hastily took it off and tossed it behind her. Her nails raked up and down his back. "I missed you too, Finn."

Finn dropped to his knees and kissed Rachel's stomach as he pulled her blouse up and over her head. He reached around and unhooked her bra and tossed it on top of the growing pile of clothes in the bedroom.

Rachel started unbuttoning his pants and slid the zipper down as Finn did the same to her jeans. He tore her panties off and she pushed his boxers off.

"God, Finn, I need you now." She straddled him and kissed him fiercely, grinding her wet center against him. Finn picked her up and made his way over to the bed. He slowly inserted two fingers into her and smiled when her back arched. "Yes. Oh god, yes, Finn." Her fingers clutched the sheets on her bed as Finn pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in.

"So, you really missed me?" Finn said, drawing his fingers back out again, smiling when Rachel started whimpering.

"Don't fucking tease me, Hudson." She tried to glare at him but gave up trying when Finn inserted three fingers instead of two. "Shit, Finn." She knotted her fingers through his hair and he kissed her as if their lives depending on it. "Finn, I want to feel you inside me."

He drew his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. He hit her g-spot and she tumbled off the edge, Finn not far behind her.

They laid entangled in the sheets and each other for a little bit and started panting. Finn started tracing small patterns on her back. And Rachel was in total bliss.

"You wanna do it again?" Finn whispered to her.

She rolled to her other side and kissed him. "Of course."

-X-

"Thanks for coming out to London." Rachel said to Finn, Blaine, and Jenna as they were leaving a restaurant for dinner that night. "I've really missed the three of you."

"It's good to see you again, sis." Blaine said, giving her a hug. "And just think, we'll be here for another week."

Rachel beamed. "That's so much time I'll get to spend with you all."

"Even me?" Jenna asked, looking up at Rachel with wide eyes.

"Especially you!" Rachel said, picking Jenna up as she kissed her cheek. "Don't tell Finn this but I'm more excited to see you than him." She turned and winked at Finn. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Wait, this is the perfect spot for a family picture." Blaine said. They stopped walking and looked around. Blaine reached into his pocket for his phone. "Smile and say cheese."

They smiled and Blaine snapped the picture and walked over to show them. "The perfect little family."

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn's cheek. "I like the sound of that."

That got Finn thinking.

-X-

"Hey, Rach." Finn said that night before they fell asleep.

"Hmm?" She rolled over and faced him with a smile on her face.

"What did you mean earlier? When you said the perfect little family."

Rachel sat up on her elbows. "I just meant that we're like a family. Granted, it's a really unconventional one, but it works for us. Why? Did you think of something different?"

Finn smiled. "Nope. I was thinking the exact same thing."

Rachel kissed him. "Good."

-X-

"Good morning you two." Blaine said. "Did the two of you have a good night?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in a knowing fashion.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Blaine." Rachel said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Mmmhmm, sure." Blaine said.

Finn rolled his eyes and went over to where Rachel was to get himself a cup of coffee. "Where's the little one?"

"Surprisingly, she's still sleeping. Maybe someone kept her up all night." Blaine said. Rachel crossed to where he was sitting and smacked him on the head. "Ouch, what was that for."

"Well, you sound like you've been hanging around Noah. There is no need for innuendos. If you must know, Finn and I didn't do anything but sleep last night."

"Yeah, _that_ happened during the day when you took Jenna out." Finn said. He barely ducked in time before getting pelted in the head with an apple sitting on the table. "Sorry Rach. But it's true." Finn said meekly.

"And this is why I don't want to get married." Rachel said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Finn's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't want to get married?"

"Not really. I mean, it's just a piece of paper. Then people get way too dressed up and watch you bind yourself to someone for the rest of your life."

Finn felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He thought him and Rachel were on the same page on being together and being a family. And, to Finn, at least, this _is not_ being on the same page.

-X-

"Hey, Rach." Finn said later that night as Rachel was unwinding from a busy day with a glass of red wine. "I have a question to ask you."

Rachel took a sip from the wine glass, set it on the coffee table and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Will you marry me?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Finn, did you not hear what I said this morning? I don't want to get married."

"We don't have to get married right away. We can be engaged for awhile. I'm fine with that. But I just want our future kids to have a mother and a father that are married and in love and—"

"Kids? In Love? Finn, we don't have to be married to be good parents or be married to be in love. I'm not married to you right now and I'm in love with you and I definitely love you. And kids? I don't know if I want more kids, especially since I almost died with Jenna. That's not exactly something I want to go through again."

Finn stared at her. "Okay, so maybe that came out wrong. I want to be with you—"

"And I want to be with you. But we don't have to be engaged or married to be together. There are plenty of people in the world who are together and have been together for long periods of time and aren't engaged or married. If Kourtney Kardashian and Scott Disick can do it, we can do it."

"They have two kids. Does that mean we'll have kids?"

Rachel swallowed. "Okay. How about a little compromise?"

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that."

"You will. You're going to ask me to marry you again, and I will say yes, but we are not getting married at any date in the foreseeable future. And if you and I are blessed with a baby, then the two of us will love him or her and Jenna will be the best big sister in the world. So, ask me the question again."

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Of course Finn." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Now let me see my ring."

Finn's smile started to fade. "Well, about that…I don't exactly have it right now."

Rachel started chuckling. "It's okay, Finn. We can go shopping for a ring tomorrow. Maybe we'll let Jenna pick it out." The two of them shared a look and started laughing. "Or maybe not."

**Surprise! Finchel's engaged :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: All For Love**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far. Honestly, I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be and I plan on writing it for a bit. However, I do know exactly how this will end and it's just a matter of getting there. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from Lifesize by A Fine Frenzy.**

"Jenna, hurry up and get dressed so we can go get Mommy from the airport." Finn said on the day Rachel was getting her first official break from the job in London. Her plane would be landing in an hour and traffic reports already said the highway getting to D.C. was already backed up.

"Mommy comes home today!" Jenna said, running out from her room with her shoes half tied. Finn smiled and got down on one knee to help her tie them.

Blaine came out from his bedroom and smiled at the two of them. "You both ready to get Rachel from the airport?"

"More than ready. I have the whole day planned out. I'm going to take her to lunch where I will present her with our official engagement ring and we're going to go see the BAU so she can see everyone, and I made an appointment at a spa so she can get her hair and nails done before we have dinner with my parents and your dads." Finn said, smiling. In many aspects, he considered himself the perfect fiancé for planning out the whole day for her.

"Well, it sounds like you've got it all under control. You made the reservations at the restaurant, right?" Blaine asked, laughing when he saw Finn's eye widened. "Calm down, buddy. I made them last week. They're at six thirty."

"Don't scare me like that again. I'm positive your dads are going to want to kill me already because I didn't ask for their permission before asking Rach to marry me."

"Trust me, Finn, everything is going to be okay. They love you and they already think of you as a son. Besides, you're way better than Brody."

"I think the cracked pavement is better than Brody." Finn said quietly so Jenna didn't hear him. Even though Brody had been dead for a few months, Finn tried to avoid the topic all together. Especially when it came to Jenna.

"I'm ready!" Jenna said.

"Let's go get Rachel." Finn said, grabbing a light jacket from the front closet.

-X-

"It's so good to see you again, Rach." Finn said, kissing her in the middle of the airport.

"It's good to see you again, too, Finn." Rachel smiled and kneeled down to give Jenna a hug and a kiss. "I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too, Mommy."

"Well, we should head to baggage claim to get my suitcases and head back to the apartment." Rachel said, getting up from her knees. She held out her hand and Jenna took it. "So, what are we doing today, Finn?"

"Well, I thought we'd go get some lunch and maybe go see our friends at the BAU." Finn said, unable to contain his smile when he saw Rachel's. He knew she missed all of her friends at headquarters and he especially knew how lonely she was all the way in London. "And then we're having dinner with the whole family tonight."

"The _whole_ family. What do you mean by that?" Rachel asked, crinkling her nose.

"Well, obviously, you, me, Jenna, Blaine, your dads, and my mom and Burt. And Kurt might be there if they don't get called away on a case."

"I think that sounds really nice, Finn. It'll be good to see our families together. And it would be especially nice if I had a new piece of jewelry to show them." Rachel said, dropping a hint to Finn.

"Well, you're in luck because I have something for you." Finn fished through his coat pockets and pulled out a velvet covered box. He got down on one knee and extended the box to her. "Rachel Berry, would you do me the honors – " he opened the top of the box to reveal a necklace with his name written in cursive on it. "Of wearing this necklace to dinner tonight?"

"You suck Finn Hudson." Rachel said, smiling. "That's not exactly what I was thinking of, but sure. I will wear the necklace to dinner tonight." She took the box out of his hand, took the necklace and put it on. "Now I have a necklace for my fiancé and a necklace for my daughter." She looked up at Finn and kissed him. "So where are we having lunch?"

"Only the best for my girls. We're eating at Aponte's."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "I've been wanting to eat there for months!"

Finn leaned down and kissed her. "I know. Only the best for my girl."

-X-

"So, I'm guessing you're going to want a ring to show to our families tonight." Finn said, his hand brushing over the ring box in his pocket.

"I don't really think it's going to matter if we don't have a ring. It was really sudden. I'm sure my dads…" Rachel trailed off when she was Finn take something out of his pocket and place it on the table. "Finn, what is this?"

"It's your ring. Do you really think I'd let you go see everyone at the BAU and have dinner with our family without giving you a ring?" He opened the top of the box and showed it to Rachel. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you – "

"Yes." she said, cutting him off. "Yes I will be engaged to you."

"You didn't even let me finish. What if I was going to say something else?"

Rachel gave him a look. "Because you've already asked me to marry you. And that is definitely a ring in that box. I see it with my own two eyes, Finn. Unlike you're cruel gift you pulled at the airport." She looked down at the ring. "Do I have to put it on by myself?"

Finn smiled and took the ring out of the box and took Rachel's left hand. "So we're really going to do this?"

"We're going to do this. Just…not now."

-X-

"Rachel! It's so good to see you again!" Kurt said when they got to the BAU.

"It's good to see you again, too, Kurt." Rachel said, giving her friend a hug. When they broke apart, she made sure to let her ring catch the light.

"Wait, wait, wait, what is this? Did my brother finally pop the question?" Kurt asked, grabbing her hand to inspect the ring. "Princess cut. Very nice, very nice. I like the solitaire diamond. But it's not the biggest it could be with the amount of money he makes."

"Kurt, it doesn't matter what size it is." Finn said, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist.

"He's right, you know. For all I cared, I could have had a small band and it would have been fine by me." Rachel said, looking around the headquarters. "Um, is Schue here? I have a question I need to ask him."

Kurt turned around and looked at Schue's office door. "The blinds are shut so most likely he's having a meeting with Sylvester. That's been happening a lot since you left. Schue isn't so keen on finding your replacement. He keeps hoping you'll come back. Just like the rest of us are."

Rachel sighed. "I'd love it if I could come back. But, London isn't that bad. I'm making some leeway…never mind, I can't talk about the case. I can go talk to Beiste too. Just make sure Schue sees me before I leave."

"You need me to come with you?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "No, that's fine. It's probably something I should do by myself anyway." She took off towards the office of the second-in-command of the team and knocked on the door when she got there.

"It's open." Rachel heard Beiste's rough voice and felt even more at him. "Pumpkin, what are you doing here?" Beiste asked, looking up from her computer with a smile on her face.

"On leave from the state department for a few days. So I thought I'd come see everyone." Rachel sat down on one of the chairs in front of Beiste's desk. "And I have a question for you. That has to stay a secret. You can only discuss it with Schue, okay?"

"What's going on, pumpkin?" Beiste asked, panic slightly evident in her voice. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Absolutely. I just have a question for you. Did you ever find a replacement for Kitty when she was dismissed?"

"No, we're still trying to find her replacement. It's been somewhat rough on the team for the last few months. You know that. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about taking the rest of the profiler classes that I need in order to be an actual profiler. And I was hoping I'd be able to come back to the team after I finished the classes."

"Rachel, that's great. I'll let Schue know and we'll try and hold the spot for you. How many more classes do you have?"

"Three or four more. I'm hoping to have it done in June, which is when my first assignment with that State department is done. Think you can hold Sylvester off until then?"

"We'll try. I know the team would love to have you back. And you'll be a much better member of the team than Kitty ever was."

"Well, thanks, Beiste. I hope it works out for me and for the team. I'd really love to come back."

"Trust me, Rachel, we'd all love to have you back. It's not the same without you here."

Rachel stood up and smiled. "That's good to hear. Well, I should go say hi to more people. Hope I'll get to see you as one of my superiors in a few months."

"Good to see you again, pumpkin. And Hudson did a good job picking out the ring."

"Oh, I think so too." Rachel said, smiling before she left the office.

-X-

"Finn, it's good to see you again." Hiram said when him and Leroy got to the restaurant where they were all having dinner. "And Burt and Carole, it's good to see you both again as well. Where's Kurt?"

"The team got called away on a case just a little bit ago." Finn said. "They're heading to Ohio for a case now."

"Well, that's shame. It would have been nice to have a full family meal." Leroy said. He looked at Finn and Rachel. "So, when are the two of you going to make it official and get married?"

Rachel and Finn shared a look between the two of them. "Well, Daddy, Papa, actually…" Rachel started. She held out her left hand. "Finn and I are engaged."

Carole let out a gleeful shriek and pulled Rachel into a hug. "That is wonderful news, Rachel. I can't wait to have you in the family." She let go of Rachel and looked at Finn. "When's the wedding going to be?"

"Actually, not for awhile." Finn said, taking Rachel's hand in his. "We're going to hold off on the wedding for awhile."

"But, there's going to be one, right?" Burt asked.

"Of course there will. Just not right now." Rachel said. "I'm…I just don't want to get married right now. And thankfully," Rachel said, squeezing Finn's hand, "Finn completely understands."

-X-

"I can't believe you have to leave for London already." Finn said, taking Rachel's hand in his as they drove to the airport. "That was the quickest three days of my life."

"I know. I wish I didn't have to go now." Rachel bit her lip and looked out the window.

"You okay, Rach?" Finn asked. "You seem a little distracted."

"I just don't want to go back." She took a deep breath and looked at Finn. "Is there a way you can pull over for a minute?"

"Is everything okay?"

"I have to tell you something. So can you just pull over for me?"

Finn merged into the exit lane and got off at the exit. "What's going on, Rach?"

"I need you to do something for me while I'm gone."

"Anything."

Rachel nodded slowly. "I need you to find a condo or a townhouse for us. Because the apartment with Blaine is going to start getting crowded soon."

"Crowded? What do you mean? It's the perfect size for four people."

Rachel's hands dropped to her stomach. "But if we don't get our own place, there's going to be five people who live there."

"Five? Wait, Rach, are you—"

"Yeah. Surprise."

"When did it happen?"

"When you came to London."

"Rach, this is great news. We're having a baby!"

Rachel smiled. "Do you think this is really go to be a good thing?"

Finn took Rachel's face in his hands. "It's going to be a perfect thing. Half me, half you. And I know you're scared because of everything that happened with Jenna, but I really think everything is going to be okay."

Rachel's smile grew. "Okay. Okay! We're going to have a baby!"

-X-

"There you are, Berry. Did you have a good visit back home?" Cassie asked when Rachel got back to the headquarters they were using.

"Cassie, as much as I know you want me to come back when my time here is up, I can't."

"And why is that?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm having another baby."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Look At Your Career**

**Author's Note: The flashback in this chapter are in italics. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from To Zion by Lauryn Hill.**

Things couldn't have been going better for Rachel since she told Cassie she was pregnant. She was getting more time to be by herself, which means she was finishing the profiling classes faster than she was expecting.

Rachel looked at the calendar in her apartment. It was the middle of May, which meant she only had two more weeks here in London before her time with the state department was over (Cassie had decided not to have Rachel return because of the baby, which she was more than fine with). All she had to do in order to make her grand return to the BAU was fill out some paperwork and wait for Schue or Beiste to approve the forms. She'd be back to the team in no time.

-X-

"So, Cassie says you won't be coming back to us after your summer sabbatical. Do you mind telling me why?" Jesse asked one day when they were having lunch.

Rachel put her fork down and looked at Jesse. "Is it really any of your concern? Cassie is the lead of this whole thing, not you. Cassie has her reasons, and I have my reasons. You have no need to know."

"On the contrary. Cassie is leaving as well, making me in charge. So, I need to know why the only person who was able to communicate with more than half of the victims is leaving in order for me to find an appropriate replacement."

"I'm having a baby. And I'd prefer to be stateside for the rest of my pregnancy."

Jesse stared at her with wide eyes for a few moments. "Wow. That is interesting. What are you going to do about the whole profiling thing?"

"I can still do it. I have people who are more than willing to watch my children for me. This is something that I want to do, and it brings some money so I can give my daughter and future child the life I want to give them."

"But is it really smart? Your career choice is incredibly dangerous. You could put yourself, and your unborn child, in serious peril. And you aren't even married to your child's father. That could cause some turmoil in the child's life."

Rachel pushed her chair back. "I don't need someone to comment on the life choices that me and my fiancé are making. Those decisions are between the two of us, and not with some nosy former co-worker." She let that sink in with Jesse and left the makeshift cafeteria. Suddenly, she didn't feel much like eating anymore.

-X-

"It was horrible, Finn. I just snapped at him. But, just the things he was saying, they really pissed me off." Rachel said that night when she was back at the apartment in London.

"Well, he does have somewhat of a point. Where would Jenna and the baby if something happened to us?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Well, Blaine said he'd be there to help out in any way he could. And my dads would help too." She laid a hand on her stomach. "We still have a little time to figure this out." She smiled. "I can't wait to see our baby when I get home. Two more weeks."

"Two weeks, huh?" Finn said. "It's coming up soon."

"I know. And I can't wait to see the townhouse you think you found."

"Yeah, about the townhouse…"

"Oh God, it's not going to happen, is it? No, there's something wrong with it, isn't there? I really don't want to find a place when I get back home because it's already going to be crazy with trying to get things set up for the baby and –"

"No, Rach, there's nothing wrong with the townhouse. It's in D.C., and I wanted to make sure that was okay with you before I go to the realtor's office tomorrow to sign the paperwork."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. She'd first fallen in love with the townhouse when she was FaceTiming with Finn on the first walk through of the house. She'd already started thinking up how to design it and collaborated with Kurt on the design of Jenna's room and she was sure when she found out if she's having a boy or girl, Kurt would be there to help with the nursery. "That's perfectly fine, Finn. Call me when you get out of the meeting."

"Will do, Rach. Listen, I've got to go. Sylvester just walked in. I love you and our baby."

"I love you too. And so does Baby Hudson." Rachel smiled as she hung up. She stood up from the couch and winced when she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen and sank to the floor.

Unfortunately, she'd experienced this feeling before.

_It was supposed to be a normal visit to the doctor. Finn had driven her because Blaine had a class during her appointment time and Finn offered to go with her._

_But when she was in the exam, she started feeling this intense pain in her stomach that made want to curl up in a ball and cry out from the pain._

_Her doctors told her she was experiencing too much stress and she needed to take a step back from her classes._

"_But, I can't drop out. I have to raise this baby all by myself. My dads aren't even talking to me right now, and there's no way they'd give me money." Rachel said as tears started trickling down her face._

"No. I won't let this happen again." Rachel said, gritting her teeth as she tried to stand up. She grabbed her phone and dialed 999, the number she was told to call if she ever had trouble while she was in London.

-X-

"Schue, I hate to leave you hanging like this, but I have to get to London. Rachel's in the hospital." Finn said after they met with the police force in Denver.

"Is she okay?"

Finn shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't know. But this is what happened to her when she was pregnant with Jenna and I don't want her to be all alone in London. Is there any way I can take the jet and fly out to meet her?"

Schue sighed and fished through his wallet. "Unfortunately, I can't let you use the jet. Red tape and all. But I will let you use my frequent flier miles."

"Schue, these are for you and Emma."

"I'm sure Emma wouldn't mind forgoing on our trip a little in order for you to be with Rachel."

Finn hugged his boss. "Thank you, Schue. Please tell Emma I said that." He started to walk away, but Schue called his name.

"Look, I don't think it's going to be wise for Rachel to jump back into the team when she gets back from London. So tell her that her boss says she is not allowed to report to work until the baby is born and she's had a full maternity leave."

"I'll tell her that but she won't be very happy with you."

"I'd rather have Rachel be upset with me for the time being than see a depressed Rachel again. You remember what happened the last time, Finn."

Finn sighed and thought back to what Schue was talking about.

_Finn and Blaine were the only ones from the Quantico branch of the FBI that knew how badly Rachel was suffering after giving birth to Jenna. When they'd talked to her doctor about it, she'd said that postpartum depression was normal and just make sure that she wouldn't do anything to harm herself or the baby. But just in case, she gave the two of them a prescription for an antidepressant for Rachel to take to make her feel better._

_And for a few days, it seemed like the normal Rachel was back. She was back to her normal bubbly self and Blaine and Finn were sure that everything was fine with her._

_But one day when they came back from a post exam from the Academy, they found a crying Jenna in her play pen in the living room of the apartment and Rachel was nowhere to be found in the entire apartment._

_When Rachel got home from wherever she was and saw Jenna sleeping in her crib, she broke down in tears and said she couldn't do it anymore. Even though her relationship with her dads was back on track, she felt like she had completely betrayed them. And the part that broke Finn's heart the most was her saying that she didn't want to be around her daughter anymore and him and Blaine should just get rid of her._

_Finn knew that this wasn't the real Rachel talking. He went back to the bathroom and took the pill bottle out of the cabinet and looked at its contents and realized she hadn't taken any of the medication._

-X-

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked the next day, sitting up in her hospital bed.

"I needed to see you. I heard you were here in the hospital and I…how's the baby?"

"The baby's fine. Just like with Jenna, I'm too stressed out. Hard to believe, isn't it?" Rachel said with a small smile. "I'm glad you got to come out here."

Finn sat down next to Rachel's bed and kissed her forehead. "You and our baby needed me. I did what I had to do." He looked down at Rachel's hand. "But I have some bad news. Schue said you aren't allowed to start working for the BAU again until you've had the baby and he's giving you a full length maternity leave, whatever that means."

Rachel groaned and let her head fall back against the pillows. "That means I won't be working again until April. I can't handle that, Finn. I'm going to go stir crazy."

"He doesn't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

Rachel let out a puff of air. "Fine. But make sure he knows I'm not thrilled about this plan."

Finn laughed and kissed her again. "I'll make sure he knows that Rach."

**Author's Note: I only found out the number to call in London is 999 because my roommate and I looked it up on Yahoo answers. If anyone knows if this is correct or not, feel free to let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Time Won't Steal My Soul**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and for the comments so far. I honestly appreciate all of them. As always, I don't own Glee or its characters. The chapter title comes from Notbroken by The Goo Goo Dolls.**

"So, Berry, you ready to go back home for good?" Cassie asked on Rachel's last day in London.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to see Finn and Jenna again." Rachel said, letting her hand rest on the small baby bump that she swore was starting to develop. "And I can't wait for everyone to meet this little one too."

Cassie gave her a small smile. "Well, if you ever decide that you don't want to be with BAU anymore, I'm sure you'd have no trouble getting your job with us back again."

"No offense, Cassie, but I'm not planning on coming back here for awhile."

Cassie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Jesse running into the tent. "Cassie, Berry, there's an emergency. Something's happened with Marley. She was attacked again or something."

Rachel and Cassie's eyes widened and they both started towards the entrance of the tent. Rachel tried to leave but Cassie blocked her. "Sorry, Berry. You have other things you have to do. One of us will let you know if Marley is okay."

Rachel watched as they took off to the hospital to meet up with Marley and see if she was going to be okay. After a few minutes of contemplating what she was going to do, she ran out and threw open the car door.

"Berry, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cassie said when Rachel got in the car.

"Marley trusts me. If she's going to open up to anyone, it's going to be me. I'm coming with you to see if she'll talk. If she does, I'll call you in. Besides, my flight doesn't leave until seven tonight. I have more than enough time." Rachel said. She looked up at Cassie. "Please, Cassie. Just for today."

Cassie sighed, never taking her eyes off the road. "Fine. But if you miss your flight, it's not my fault."

"Absolutely, I completely unders—" Rachel was cut off as an explosion rocked through the car.

-X-

"So, Finn, today's the day." Puck said, going up to Finn's desk in the bullpen at the BAU. "You excited?"

"More than excited. I can't wait to see Rach tonight. And I can't wait to see the baby bump that she swears she has."

"Well, with half of your mutant gigantor genes, it's possible." Santana said walking past Finn's desk to get to her desk. "Rachel's going to be huge by the time she's ready to pop."

"Thanks Santana." Finn said as Puck looked at something on Finn's computer screen. "Hmm, it's a good thing Rachel didn't have to work today. Looks like there was an explosion where she works."

Finn's head snapped back to the computer screen to see what Puck was talking about. "What? No, that's not good." Finn picked up his office phone as his cell phone started ringing. "Finn Hudson." he said, waiting with bated breath to see what was happening in London.

"Are you Rachel Berry's emergency contact?"

"Yes, I'm her fiancé. Is she okay?"

Finn heard the nurse sigh on the other line. "I'd suggest you get to London as soon as you can."

Finn stood up and started packing up. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Finn, what's going on?" Schue asked, coming out from his office.

"Schue, I know I'm supposed to stay here for the rest of the week but something happened to Rachel in London. I have to get out there to see what happened."

Schue nodded and let him finish packing up. "I'll let Sylvester know." Finn gave a quick nod before he started running out of the office. "And Finn…" Finn stopped and turned around to look at his boss. "You have to believe that she's going to be okay."

Finn swallowed thickly and hurried out of headquarters.

-X-

"Anyway, thanks for taking care of Jenna on such short notice." Finn said on his phone as he waited in the terminal for his flight to start boarding. "I know you wanted to see Rachel when she got into town, but I just don't know how long we're going to be in London for."

"Finn, don't worry about that. Burt was already in DC for a session of Congress and I decided to come along this time. I'll have plenty of time to take care of Jenna."

"Thanks, Mom. I really appreciate it."

"Finn, just…just make sure the both of you are okay." Carole said.

"Mom, I'm fine, it's Rachel that I'm worried about."

"I know, honey. But ever since you've known Rachel, there's been this bond. A tether. When she's hurt, you're hurting. When you're sick, she's suddenly sick. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you while you're in London."

Finn heard his announcement for boarding the plane. "Look, I have to go. I will try not to get hurt. But know my focus is going to be on Rachel."

He heard his mom sigh on the other end. "I know you will. That's who you are. I love you and I hope everything with Rachel and the baby is okay."

He felt something in his throat catch. "Me too, Mom. I'll call you when I know something."

-X-

"I'm here for Rachel Berry." Finn said, rushing into the hospital after he dropped his stuff at Rachel's apartment.

"Are you a blood relative?"

"I'm a fiancé. Does that count?"

The nurse nodded. "It was dicey at first. But we managed to stabilize her. She's resting now, but you can go in and sit with her. It's room 245."

"Thanks. And the baby?"

The nurse frowned. "I'll let the doctor fill you in on that. When you get to her room, ask for Montgomery."

Finn stared numbly after the nurse. If the nurse wasn't telling Finn anything, it must not have been good.

He walked to the hospital room and looked in the door, seeing Rachel, his Rachel, laying in the hospital bed. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm down and pushed her door open.

"It's family only, sir."

"I'm her fiancé. I was told I needed to talk to Montgomery."

The nurse gave a small nod. "I'll page her. You can take a seat if you'd like."

Finn walked towards one of the chairs and dragged it closer to the bed. He sank down into it and grabbed one of Rachel's hands.

She shifted in the bed and rolled towards him, squinting her eyes before opening them. "Finn?" she asked groggily. "What are you doing here? Am I home?"

"You got in an accident. You're still in London."

"Where's Jenna? Is she with you?"

He shook his head. "She's back home. She's with my mom and Burt in DC. You're dads are on their way out here. I think they land tonight."

Rachel nodded as her hands went down to her stomach. "How's the baby?"

Finn opened his mouth to answer as the door to Rachel's room opened. "Ms. Berry? I'm Dr. Montgomery. Is this your fiancé?"

Finn stood up and shook her hand. "Finn Hudson."

"Ms. Berry, did you have any problems with this pregnancy? Or any others?"

Rachel nodded. "I had stabbing pains. Both with the baby and my daughter."

She nodded. "You actually have a blood clotting disorder. That's why you felt the pain. All we'll have to do is monitor your blood levels every few months."

"Thank you." Rachel said, letting her hand rest on her stomach. "And how is the baby?"

The doctor looked between Finn and Rachel. "Mr. Hudson, Ms. Berry, I am so sorry to tell you this, but the baby didn't survive the explosion."

Finn sank back down into the chair and buried his head in his hands. Rachel's face crumpled and she broke down into hysterical sobs.

-X-

"Mom, it was terrible. One moment she thought she still had the baby and the next minute, she found out she didn't. I've never seen her cry like that before." Finn said when he was back at the apartment.

"Finn, honey, that's horrible. How's she doing now?"

"Not well. She's completely shutting people out. Hiram and Leroy got here about an hour ago and she wouldn't even talk to them." Finn took a ragged breath. "And I don't know what I'm going to do."

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me. Everything will be okay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: You're Haunting Me**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far. As always, I don't own Glee or its characters. The chapter title comes from Haunting by Bonnie Dune.**

"Welcome home, Rach." Finn said quietly when they pulled up to the driveway of the townhouse.

Rachel looked over at Finn with blank eyes. "This is the townhouse?"

Finn paused, unsure as to what he should say next. "Do you like it?" He looked over and saw Rachel had tear tracks streaming down her face. "Rach, what's wrong?"

"I fell in love with this place because I saw us starting a family here. And now we're not getting a family." Rachel said, leaning her head against the window as her body was wracked with sobs.

Finn unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to where Rachel was still strapped in and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get our family at some point."

Rachel shifted in her seat to look Finn in the eyes. "But I feel like we aren't going to get it at all." She unbuckled herself from the car and walked to the front door of the townhouse.

-X-

"How's our girl doing?" Kurt asked, stopping by the townhouse a few days later when he got back from a case in Denver.

Finn ran his hands through his hair. "She's not well. She's hardly eating and all she does is sleep all day. I've just been keeping the door shut so no one can really bother her. But poor Jenna has been asking for her since we've been back and Rach just hasn't wanted to see anyone. I mean, the one time Rachel was out of her room, she was cooking and Jenna accidentally knocked over the bowl and Rachel started screaming at her and Jenna couldn't stop crying for a half hour and then when I told Rachel what happened she cried for an hour and locked herself in the room. At least now I can open the door sometimes."

"Well, Finn, you just have to realize that Rachel just lost her baby. She's bound to be upset about it."

"Yeah, but I just lost my baby, too." Finn said, turning around as he snapped at his stepbrother. Kurt flinched and took a step back as if he'd been physically slapped by Finn. "Kurt, I'm sorry. This whole situation is stressing me out."

"It's okay. I understand it completely. I should get going anyway. Please let Rachel know I stopped by and I'm thinking of her."

Finn nodded and followed his brother out of the townhouse. "Will you ask Schue when I need to come back to the BAU? I feel like I've taken too much time off these last few months."

Kurt shook his head. "Schue told me to tell you that you can take as much time as you need. The both of you have your jobs whenever you're ready to come back."

-X-

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Finn asked, opening the door to the townhouse a few days after Kurt stopped by.

"I actually came to talk to Rachel. I feel like I could help her with what she's going through. It's something like I've been through once already."

Finn shifted uneasily. "I don't know, Quinn."

"Did you know when I was in high school I was pregnant and lost the baby?" Quinn raised her eyebrow as she watched Finn's facial expression change. "So I do feel like I can help Rachel out with this situation. She needs a friend who has gone through this, and that's what I'm here for. So, will you let me see her?" Wordlessly, Finn stepped aside and let Quinn into the townhouse. "It looks great in here so far. I can't wait to see it when it's completely done." Quinn turned to look at Finn. "Which way is it to the bedroom?"

"Quinn, I need you to promise me you'll be nice to Rachel when you talk to her. I know the two of you don't have the best history together and—"

"I will be. Losing a baby is hard. It's something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." They stopped outside the bedroom door and Quinn gave him a small smile. "Now you should go occupy yourself with something while Rachel and I have some girl time."

Finn started walking back down the stairs as Quinn braced herself to go into the room. She opened the door slightly.

"Finn, I don't want anything. Can you just leave me alone?" Rachel said, rolling over to face the door. Her eyes widened and she sat up a little in bed. "Quinn? What are you doing here?"

Quinn gave Rachel a small smile and walked over to the bed and sat at the edge of it. "I'm about to tell you something that no one knows about me. When I was sixteen, I was at a party at the captain of the football team's house. It was so good to be noticed for the first time by one of his friends. I can't even remember what his name was anymore. I wanted to fit in with these people so when they handed me a beer, I didn't even think twice and I drank what was in the cup. And I drank the next cup. And the cup after that. I was pretty much wasted after the third cup. And the guy, who I thought was so sweet for acknowledging me asked if I wanted to go upstairs with him. And I said yes. So we went up and we had sex. It was nothing like the first time people always talk about in the movies. Then my period was late. And I went to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test and my worst fear was true."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "But you only have Beth…"

"I do only have Beth. Because when I was two months pregnant, I lost the baby. I didn't tell anyone I was pregnant because it would have brought shame on my family and all that stuff. But up until the moment I lost the baby, I hadn't realized I wanted to be a mother so badly. So that's why, no matter what people told me when I got pregnant with Beth, I refused to have an abortion. Because I know what I wanted. And I would have much rather had a baby over a career in crime fighting."

Rachel gave Quinn a small smile. "I didn't ever know that."

"Well, it's something that we now have in common." Quinn said, putting her hand over top of Rachel's. "But you have to listen to me. Losing a baby is hard. But eventually, you have to pick up the pieces of your broken heart and put them back together. And you have Finn and Jenna to help you do that. Don't keep shutting them out, because eventually, they're not going to be here."

-X-

Finn wasn't exactly sure what Quinn said to Rachel when she was over, but a few days after she left, he gradually began to notice changes in her.

Of course, they started out small, like she'd come out from the room for a few hours. But eventually, a few hours turned into the time that he was home and the three of them would spend time with Jenna.

Slowly, Finn thought, Rachel was becoming her normal self again.

-X-

"I think I might be ready." Rachel said one Saturday morning when the three of them were having Finn's famous pancake breakfast. Finn had made the batter, Jenna threw the chocolate chips in, and Rachel cut up fruit for them to have with the pancakes. It was something they used to do when they lived in the apartment with Blaine, and it was the day of the breakfast that Finn knew Rachel was going to be okay.

"Ready for what?" Finn asked, shoveling pancakes in his mouth.

Rachel gave him a smile as she stabbed a strawberry with a fork. "I think I'm ready to go back to the BAU. It's been a rough last month, but I feel better." She put the strawberry in her mouth and chewed. "And I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting since we got back from London." She turned to Jenna. "Especially to you, baby girl. I didn't mean to get mad when you spilled the mix."

"It's okay, Mommy." Jenna said, getting up from her chair to give Rachel a hug. "You were sad. And now you're not."

Rachel smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And now I'm not."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: I'm Coming Home**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story thus far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, which is always good for my muse. As always, I don't own Glee or its characters. The chapter title comes from "Coming Home" by P. Diddy.**

Finn and Rachel stood outside the Quantico branch of the FBI and stared at the doors.

"Are you ready to go in?" Finn asked, looking down at Rachel.

She looked up at Finn and smiled at him. "Absolutely. I can't wait to start my first case as an actual profiler instead of just as the communications liaison. Now I get to experience what the rest of you do instead of me being in a room with officers."

"I thought you liked your former job."

"I did. But I'd much rather be doing this. Especially since I got to come back to the BAU in order to do it. It's going to be so nice to be with the team again." Rachel stepped up to the door and opened it.

"There's our favorite new profiler." Kurt said when he saw Rachel open the doors. "It's good to see you again, Rach."

Rachel smiled. "It's good to be back. It's like I'm back to my roots." She looked around. "It feels like home now. Even more so than before."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you're back." Kurt said, walking over to where she was. "I just don't think Sylvester will be happy you're back."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Since when is Sylvester happy that anyone is back? Besides, I don't care what Sylvester says. She was looking for someone to fill a vacated spot. I'm someone who was able to fill the vacated team. And even better, I know how the team runs. In case she's forgotten, I was a member of the team for three years before I was threatened to leave." Rachel said, following Kurt into the BAU's headquarters.

Quinn looked up when she heard the doors open and smiled when she saw Rachel. "Everyone, look, Rachel's back!"

The team looked up from their computers and smiled when they saw Rachel and Schue and Beiste came out from their offices to see her.

"Rachel, it's so good to have you back on the team." Schue said, sticking her hand out for her to shake. Besite forwent the handshake and instead pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Rachel let out a little _oomf_ since she wasn't expecting the hug, but nonetheless hugged Beiste back.

"It's good to be back. I've missed working in Quantico so much. And it's good to see all of you again too." Rachel said. She turned to Schue and Beiste. "Do we have a case?"

"Yes, we do. We're headed to Omaha for a case. Three murders in the last week. It's got residents worried and police stumped. We leave in fifteen minutes." Schue looked at the whole team. "We'll get briefed on the plane. There's no time to waste."

-X-

"Finn," Rachel whispered to Finn as they were on the plane to Omaha. "Wake up."

He squinted his eyes and blinked a few times to get in focus. "What's wrong, Rach?"

"Nothing. I just…I feel like I didn't give you an appropriate apology back at the townhouse. I really am sorry for how I acted. I didn't mean anything I said."

Finn looked up and saw Rachel had tears in her eyes. "Rach," he started, reaching over to wipe away a tear drop. "It's okay. You were grieving. I didn't truly understand what you were going through. The past is in the past and I forgive you."

"But I was so horrible. I don't think that—"

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel to shut her up. "I forgive you. That's all you should care about right now. I love you and I know we're going to have another chance at a baby. So we're going to be okay. And even if we don't, we have Jenna, and I'm perfectly content with that."

-X-

"So that's what it feels like not having to deal with the media the whole time." Rachel said, flopping on the bed after their first day on the case was over. "I thought I had it rough. I almost miss being in a room with panicking police officers."

Finn chuckled as he laid down next to her. "You did have it rough. You had all sorts of paperwork you had to do after the case was finished. When we finished the case, we'd just get to sleep until the next one came along."

"Except for Schue." Rachel said, rolling to her side to look Finn in the eyes.

"Except for Schue." he agreed. He looked back into her eyes and smiled. "You know what?"

"What?"

"We are going to be the best crime fighting duo in the world."

Rachel started laughing and it made Finn smile, knowing that the Rachel he knew and loved was completely back. "You really think so?"

"Oh, trust me, Rachel Berry. I know so." He cupped her face in his hands and she leaned into his touch.

"God, I've missed this." Rachel said, moving closer to press her body into his. He bent his head a little more and captured her lips on his.

They stayed that way for awhile, just kissing and holding each other close. Rachel broke off the kiss and panted heavily. "I've really missed you, Finn." she whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

"I've missed you too, Rach." They started kissing again, but it was much more urgent than it was just a few moments ago. Finn started trailing kisses down her neck and settled in on her pulse point.

"Please, Finn." Rachel whimpered, feeling the wetness pooling in between her legs. "I-I really need you."

Not wanting to keep Rachel waiting, they quickly stripped down and Finn slammed into her a few times.

"Yes, Finn, that's it." Rachel arched her back as her hips bucked forward. Anything to do to get Finn closer to her.

He hit her g-spot and with a gasp, she tumbled over the edge and Finn exploded into her not much longer after that.

For awhile, the two of them laid curled up together, panting in unison as they came down from their respective highs.

"Thank you, Finn." Rachel whispered, feeling sleep start to creep up on her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rach. Get some sleep. We have an early morning with the team." He kissed the side of her head and fell asleep with her curled up in his arms.

-X-

"Did you two lovebirds have a nice night last night?" Kurt asked, fake innocence dripping through his voice.

"It was…nice and relaxing." Rachel said, smiling up at Finn. "It's good to be back with Finn."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's good to be back with you too."

"Ugh, stop before my breakfast comes back up." Santana said, fake gagging into her eggs. "What the gigantor and the hobbit do in their free time is up to them, but please don't make them do it in front of the team. Especially when I'm trying to eat."

Rachel gaped at her as Finn pulled her to another table in the hotel lobby. "There's no need to get offended when Santana talks. You know her, that's just how she is."

"But usually when she'd say things like that I'd get away from her while we worked. Now I have to see her the entire time I'm working. I can't take that teasing from her."

"Rach, you know she does it out of love. And she does it to all of us. She even does it to Schue and Beiste, but not as much since she knows she can get in trouble if she does it to them."

"I know, I know. But…it's always still a little awkward when she does it."

-X-

A few days later, the team was finishing their case in Omaha as the unsub was shot and killed in a standoff. The team boarded the jet and was ready to get back to Quantico.

"Hey Rach, now you get to enjoy the plane ride back." Puck said, cracking open a beer. He took a swig and opened the mini fridge to show her what was in there. "What do you want?"

"I'll just take a water. I want to spend some time with Jenna when we get back to the townhouse." Puck shrugged and tossed her the water bottle which she promptly dropped.

"Finn, you want something?"

"I'll just take a water too. I'll spend some time with Jenna when we get back to the townhouse."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Does anyone on this flight want the alcohol?" His question was met with silence. "More for me, then."

"Noah, drinking a lot of alcohol can take a serious toll on your body and—"

"Relax, Berry, I'm not going to drink all of this. I'm just going to finish the beer and take a nap for the rest of the flight. Am I allowed to do that?"

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Fine, Noah. Have your beer and take your nap. Just don't oversleep because you never know when the next case is going to be."

Schue came out from the cockpit of the plane with his phone in hand. "Change in plans, guys. We're flying out to Hartford instead. Cancel any plans you had for when we landed. Puck, I'd suggest not drinking the rest of that beer."

Puck slammed the drink down on the table and tried to ignore Rachel's smirk.

"I should call Blaine and see if he wants to watch Jenna for the night."

Finn shook his head. "My mom's in DC. She can take Jenna for the night if you want. I know she loves spending time with Jenna."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to call her or shall I?"

"I'll do it. I need to tell her Max's new eating schedule since we moved into the townhouse." Finn said, getting up to go to the back part of the plane to call Carole.

Rachel sighed and leaned back against her seat. Sure, basically living out of planes and suitcases wasn't the life Rachel always pictured for herself, but she loved what she did, and in the end, that's all that mattered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Keeping You Forever And For Always**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I appreciate them all. As always, I don't own Glee or its characters. The chapter title comes from Forever And For Always by Shania Twain.**

"Are you sure I'm going to be allowed at the family reunion? I'm not exactly family." Rachel said when she walked up to Burt and Carole's house in D.C. for the Hummel family reunion.

Finn stopped and faced Rachel. "Of course you're going to be welcome. You're my fiancée and at one point was carrying our little boy—"

"Or girl." Rachel reminded him.

"Or girl." he repeated. "Besides, you know my mom already thinks of you as a daughter and I know for a fact that she thinks of Jenna as her granddaughter. So trust me when I say that you're going to be welcome here."

Rachel sighed and followed Finn up to the house. He pushed the door open and revealed the already in progress party.

"Finn! Rachel! So glad you both were able to make it." Carole said, smiling at the two of them when she noticed them walk in the door. "Do you know when Kurt and Blaine are getting here?"

"They should be here soon. Blaine wanted to get something from the apartment for you." Rachel said, as she started rummaging through her purse. She pulled out a small photo and handed it to her. "This is the last sonogram picture I got of the baby before I lost it in the explosion. I thought its grandma should have a copy."

Carole looked at Rachel with glassy eyes. "Oh Rachel. This is…are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Finn and I have a copy, as do my dads. But Baby Hudson's grandma should have a copy too." Rachel said, giving Carole a teary smile. "Anyway, this is a family picnic and it's supposed to be a happy occasion." Rachel looked down at Jenna and squeezed her hand. "And these are my famous chocolate chip cookies. But these are extra special because Jenna and I made them together last night before we came over."

Carole nodded and wiped away her tears. "You didn't have to do that, Rachel. And Jenna, I'm sure they taste even better now that you helped your mom. Finn, why don't you introduce Rachel to everyone."

-X-

"Rachel, honey, you don't have to clean up." Carole said when the family reunion was over.

"Are you sure? It's the least I could do. Especially since you wouldn't let me help you put the sides out for dinner."

Carole nodded. "I'm absolutely sure. Go enjoy the evening with Finn and Jenna. You're sure the three of you want to stay over?"

"Only if you don't feel like we're intruding. I'm sure we'll be able to find a hotel for the three of us to stay in if you'd like."

"Rachel, don't be silly. I'd love it if you, Finn, and Jenna would stay overnight. And with Kurt and Blaine staying tonight, it would be just like old times. I'll even make breakfast for everyone in the morning."

"Oh, would you make chocolate chip pancakes?" Finn asked.

Carole and Rachel laughed and Carole patted Finn on the back. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're a grown man in the FBI because you still act like my little Finny Bear."

"Oh my god, Mom, don't bring that up." Finn said, hiding his face in his hands as Rachel started laughing.

"Oh, I want to hear this one." Rachel said, leaning up against the counter in the kitchen as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, really, it's not all that great, Rach. And Mom wasn't supposed to ever bring that up. Ever again." Finn said, giving Carole a pointed look.

Carole rolled her eyes. "Sorry Finn. I won't bring it up in your presence again." She looked at Rachel. "But if you ever want to hear the story don't hesitate to ask me."

"Oh, I will be sure to do that." Rachel said, smiling when she saw the scowl on Finn's face. "Sorry, babe, but I'm really curious about it. Or should I have said Finny Bear." Rachel said, trying to suppress her smile.

-X-

"I hope you don't mind staying in the basement when Jenna's going to be upstairs." Finn said, leading Rachel down the steps. "It's where my room is."

"No, Finn, that's fine. Besides, just think of it this way: if she has a bad dream or something else, she'll bother Kurt and Blaine instead of us." Rachel crossed the room and sat down on the bed. "So this is Finn Hudson's bedroom." Rachel said, looking around the room. "I bet this is where you did all of your wooing of girls in high school."

Finn shrugged and sat down next to her. "I didn't exactly do a lot of wooing in my time, you know that, Rach."

Rachel smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Whatever you say Finn." She sighed and laid down on the bed. "So, did this bed see any action from your various girlfriends?"

Finn smiled and laid down next to her. "It depends. But I could see it getting some tonight."

Rachel laughed and cupped Finn's face. "Okay, Finny Bear. I think there could be something that happens tonight."

Finn backed away from Rachel. "You aren't allowed to call me that."

"Oh come on, Finn. Just tell me the story. I promise you I won't make fun of you for it."

"No, I'm not telling you anything."

Rachel sighed and pushed herself up off the bed. "Well, fine. I'm going to have to go back upstairs and ask Carole for myself then." Rachel started slowly walking towards the stairs.

Finn rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the bed. He followed Rachel up the stairs and grabbed her at her hips and swung her over his shoulder, making her laugh.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, put me down this instant!" She tried to stop laughing but failed miserably.

"I'm not putting you down until you agree to drop the Finny Bear stuff." Finn growled, kissing her on one of her hips.

"Okay, okay. I won't bring it up anymore." Rachel said.

"Good." Finn said, walking back over to the bed, where he dropped Rachel. "Now, I'm going to make sure that the Finny Bear thing is completely out of your mind." He settled in between her legs and captured her lips on his. "Got it?" he whispered, breaking contact briefly.

Rachel squirmed from underneath him. "Got it." She moved around again and kissed Finn.

He backed away slowly. "Are you…are you ready to do this?" She nodded. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

They quickly stripped of all their clothes and tossed them into a haphazard pile on the floor.

"God, Rach, you're soaked." Finn said, sliding his hand across her soaked slit. Her left hand raked up and down his back while her right hand knotted in Finn's hair.

"I need you, Finn. I need you now. And don't even think about teasing me."

He pumped his cock in and out of her a few times and soon felt her falling over the edge. He wasn't far behind her.

Rachel curled into his chest. "I love you, Finn."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, Rach. Forever."

-X-

"Rach," Finn whispered to Rachel in the middle of the night.

"No, Finn. I don't want to do it now. I'm tired." Rachel said, rolling over to her other side to try and ignore Finn.

"No, I wasn't going to ask for that. I was going to tell you the Finny Bear story."

Rachel rolled back over to her other side and looked Finn in the eyes. "The whole story?"

"The whole story."

She pursed her lips, trying to figure out if he was being truthful and if she wanted to hear the story. "Okay. Tell me now."

He smiled. "When I was little, I had an imaginary friend. I don't remember what his name was, but according to my mom, his name was Steve. Now, my mom didn't really want me having an imaginary friend, or someone said that having an imaginary friend was stupid and it made me mad, so she took me to the toy store to pick out any toy that I wanted. And I saw this super awesome teddy bear, so she bought him for me. And I named him—"

"Finny Bear?" Rachel guessed.

"No, I named him Ralph. And stop laughing." Finn said. "Anyway, I took Ralph with me wherever I went. And my mom called me Finny. So to save just a few seconds in the day, she'd call for us and when she would, she'd say Finny Bear. And even after I lost him in the move into Burt's house, the nickname stuck. So every once and awhile, she will slip up and call me Finny Bear."

"That's the whole story?"

Finn took one of her hands in his and kissed it. "That is the whole story."

"That's not embarrassing. Although why did you name your bear Ralph?"

"It was the first name that popped into my head. I don't know why I picked Ralph or why I never renamed him when I thought of one."

"I don't know why you were so embarrassed to tell me the story behind Finny Bear. Even after I told you about the stuffed blue dog that my grandpa named for me."

Finn chuckled. "Oh yeah. Snickelfritz, right?"

"Unfortunately. I preferred the name I gave it anyway. My stuffed dog's proper name was Blues Clues, not Snickelfritz. No matter what my grandfather said." Rachel sighed. "Now I need to get some sleep before we get called in for another case." Rachel kissed Finn. "Thank you for telling me the whole story."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: One So Small**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. This chapter takes place about a month or so after the previous chapter. If everything goes as planned, there will be twenty three chapters and an epilogue to make twenty four in total. This chapter is inspired by the season five finale of The Office (the US version) but you don't need to know anything about the show in order to understand the chapter. Quick note: VICAP, which is referenced in the story, stands for Violent Criminal Apprehension Program. As always, I don't own Glee or The Office or any of their characters and plotlines. The chapter title comes from You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins.**

"Alright, now I know all of you are going to play a good game today," Schue said at the baseball field. "So let's go out there and show them that the BAU can put together a baseball team to be reckoned with!"

Rachel raised her hand. "Um, Schue, I don't think I should be forced to play this game. I have terrible hand-eye coordination. I know that if I play this game I'm going to hurt myself somehow."

"Don't worry, Rachel. This is just a friendly competition between some of the departments. Just know that when we win, we get bragging rights around headquarters for another year. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe this will be third year when we win." Schue looked up to see if the other team was ready to start playing. "Alright, put your hands in the middle and we'll say BAU on three. Ready? One, two, three…"

"BAU!" the team chanted before jogging out to take their spots on the field.

Rachel looked to her left and saw Kurt and looked to her right and saw Quinn as the three of them were playing in the outfield. "So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Stand here and cheer on the team?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I totally think that's what we have to do."

The first batter for VICAP stepped up to the plate. Puck prepared his first pitch and got the first strike of the game.

"So, how are things going with you and Puck?" Kurt asked, turning to face Quinn. "Anything developing there?"

Quinn started to blush. "We're just working on raising Beth. That's all."

"That's a lie. Quinn, you have to remember the line of work we're in. When Kurt mentioned Noah, you blushed and your pulse probably quickened. The two of you are dating again." Rachel said, covering her head when the ball started flying towards her.

Quinn slowly smiled. "I guess you could say that. But don't tell anyone. Sylvester is still seething because of Finn and Rachel dating and Puck and I almost got fired when everything with Beth happened."

The three of them kept talking for the rest of the inning. Puck struck out the first three batters then it was time for the BAU to go up to bat.

"Rachel, you're up first." Schue said, looking at his clipboard.

"Wait, what? You're letting someone bad go first? That's bullshit." Puck said. "Schue, the good people are supposed to go first, not the bad ones."

"Thank you for the words of encouragement, Noah." Rachel said, sarcastically. "But really, Schue, how I am supposed to go first when I don't have the slightest clue on how to hit the baseball. Finn should go first. He played in high school."

"No, this is the way we're going to do it. Rachel is going to bat first so VICAP can think we have a weak team this year. Our worse batters are going first, then our better ones will go. It's brilliant."

"Schue, hurry it up." Dustin Goolsby said. "We have important things that we need to get done and you are holding us up."

Schue ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the team. "Alright. No more debating about our lineup. Rachel, get your batting helmet on and we'll get the second half of the inning over with."

Rachel glared at Schue as she grabbed the helmet from where they were sitting. She held it out to Finn who helped her put it on her. "I have a bad feeling about this. I don't want to go first." Rachel whispered.

Finn smiled and kissed the visible part of her forehead. "I think you're going to be just fine. And if something happens to you, I will be the first one out on that field to help you out."

She gave him a small smile. "Well, that's good to know." She sighed and stepped out onto the field and swung the bat around like she saw some of the guys from the other team doing.

The first ball was pitched and Rachel squeezed her eyes shut when she saw it flying towards her. She ducked and the catcher for the other team caught it. "Strike one!" the umpire said.

Puck cursed silently. "Schue, Finn and I could have hit that ball easily. You gotta put us in next."

"Puck, stop. I like the strategy I have in place this year. Goolsby won't know what happened to our team."

Puck shook his head as he watched Rachel attempt to hit the second ball hit to her.

"At least she made the attempt this time." He spat on the ground. "Finn, you've got to teach your girl how to play some sport."

"She knows how to dance. She and Jenna do it together all the time." Finn said, trying to defend his fiancé.

"Doesn't matter, dude. She's horrible." Puck said.

Finn turned his attention back to Rachel standing at home plate. He could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Wait, don't pitch yet." Finn said, running out from the dugout, gesturing to the umpire to call a short timeout. "Rach, you're horrible."

"Finn." Rachel whined. "Thank you for making me feel worse about this. See, this is why I told Schue I didn't want play. People get way too competitive about this."

"Here's what I want you to do next time the pitch is coming towards you." Finn said, taking her place at the plate. "Pretend that Brody's face is ball. So when it's coming, you're going to want to smack him in the face, right?" He waited until Rachel nodded. "See if that works for you." He ran back to the dugout and waited for Rachel's last pitch to come. He smiled with success when she smacked the ball and sent it flying to the outfield. He watched with pride as she ran towards first base and smiled wider when she passed it and started running to second base.

His smile faded when the second baseman crashed into her when he caught the ball. He watched in horror as she fell and landed on her ankle, which then turned at an awkward angle.

"Rach!" he yelled, running out to where she was lying on the ground, clutching her ankle. He dropped to his knees when he was next to her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "My ankle is on fire."

Finn frowned and scooped her up. "Come on, we have to get you to the hospital."

"No, I can go by myself. You have the game…"

"Don't worry about the game. We can stall for time." He started walking them over to the bullpen. "We're going to hospital. Kurt, Puck, your jobs are to stall us for time while Rachel gets an x-ray done on her ankle. Hopefully, we'll get back with enough time to finish out the game."

Schue nodded. "Call us with any updates."

Once Finn and Rachel got to the hospital, they started asking Rachel questions about how Rachel got injured and if she'd ever had any prior injuries to her ankle in the past.

"Well, I sprained the same ankle pretty badly when I was five years old. I tripped when I was trick or treating. But it's been a long time since that happened."

The nurse nodded and started writing on her chart. "And is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"No, most likely not. Look, is this going to take forever? We have a baseball game we need to get back to."

The nurse gave her a look. "Well, what do you know? I was just about to ask if you had something to get back to. We'll get an x-ray done on your ankle, then the doctor will come in to talk to you." She walked behind Rachel and grabbed the hand grips of the wheel chair.

"No, Puck, I'm not sure how long this is going to take. Is there any way you can stall a little bit longer for us?" Finn said, talking on his phone to Puck and the rest of the team, who were still waiting to hear if they needed more players. He looked up and saw one of the doctors going into Rachel's room. "Look, the doctor's here. I have to go and I'll call you when this is done." He hung up the phone before hearing what Puck was going to respond.

"You must be the fiancé." The doctor said, sticking his hand out so Finn could shake it. "Well, do you want the really bad piece of news first, the bad news first, or the good news first?"

Finn and Rachel looked between each other. "I guess the really bad news first. Just tell us in order of worse news." Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"Well, Ms. Berry, you once again sprained your ankle in the same spot. It appears, from the x-rays, that the doctor who did it the first time didn't set it very well."

"Actually, that was my fault. I didn't want to stop dancing, so I didn't wear the brace to class." Rachel said, looking down at her hands."

"Well, Ms. Berry, we're going to give you an actual cast this time. And a pair of crutches to make it easier for you to get around. It seems as though you're not going to be able to keep weight off of your ankle, seeing as the line of work you're in. That's your bad news." The doctor looked at the chart one more time. "And for the good news, it seems congratulations are in order." He looked at the two of them with a smile on his face. "You're expecting."

"Ha ha, very funny, doc." Rachel said. "Really, what's the good news?"

He looked blankly between Finn and Rachel. "I'm not joking. You're about a month pregnant. So congratulations." He gave them another smile and left the examination room.

Rachel turned to look at Finn. "We're…having a baby?" A look of surprise crossed her face. "When…how…oh my god." She leaned her head forward and put her head in her hands. "Oh…" She looked up at Finn. "The family reunion. That's when we did this."

Finn looked down at Rachel. "I should call Puck."

"No! We're not telling anyone about this."

"No, I won't. The game…"

Rachel nodded. "The game."

Finn smiled at her then stepped into the hallway. "Puck. Call in the subs. We're not going to make it back in time." He hung up his phone and ran a hand through his hair before going back into the exam room. He went over to Rachel's bed and sat down next to her. They smiled at each other and Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"We're going to have a baby." Finn whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

Rachel pulled away slightly. "Do you think it actually is going to happen?"

Finn kissed the top of her head. "I know it's going to happen."

Rachel smiled. "We're going to have a baby." she whispered excitedly.

**Author's Note: This time I promise there actually will be a Baby Finchel. But not without some drama, of course.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Never Let You Go**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews so far! As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from I Will Be by Avril Lavigne.**

"So, how are we going to tell people about the baby?" Finn asked when he was walking into headquarters with Rachel a few days after they find out she was having a baby.

Rachel stopped in her tracks. "We aren't telling anyone. Not right away, at least." She looked around to make sure no one was going to overhear her. "I don't want to jinx anything." She looked down. "Because I feel like that's what happened last time. We got excited about a baby and it got taken away from us."

Finn sighed and walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her. "This isn't going to end up like the last baby."

"How can you be sure?"

"I don't know." He gave Rachel's shoulders a squeeze. "But, if you don't want us to talk about it, I won't say anything until you're ready to tell people."

He felt Rachel exhale. "Thank you, Finn." She looked up at him and smiled. "You're perfect. Do I ever tell you that?"

"Not usually. I'd like to hear it a little more."

Rachel started laughing and gently elbowed him in the stomach. "We should get inside before we're too late and Sylvester yells at us. I do not need that on my first day back after getting my surprise."

"Your surprise?"

"Sorry, our surprise." Rachel said, correcting herself. "It's just weird because I know this is going to be different than when I was pregnant with Jenna. Because at least the father of my child is going to be present in his or her life. Unlike Brody." Rachel said, spitting slightly when she said his name.

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel. "I'm not going to be a flake like Brody. I was thinking…what if I took some time off from the BAU after you had the baby and…"

"Finn, I don't want you to have to do that. You love your job. I don't want you to have to change anything because we have a son. I was talking to my dads and they volunteered to move in with us for a little bit after the baby is born and—"

"I thought we weren't telling anyone."

"Parents don't count. So feel free to tell Burt and Carole. Maybe Kurt. Actually, don't tell Kurt. He'll start pestering me for details about the baby and I'm not ready for that. And even worse, he'll do it while we're here at work." Rachel looked at her watch. "Look, we should talk about this later. If we don't get inside soon, Sylvester is going to kill us. I don't need that to happen."

Finn nodded and followed Rachel inside the building. As much as he didn't admit it to anyone – especially Rachel – he was scared of Sylvester. Sylvester held Finn's job in her hands, and if he, or anyone, did anything wrong, they would be gone in an instant. And with a baby on the way, Finn didn't need to be fired for something so silly as being slightly late to work.

"There you two are." Schue said when they got into the conference room. "We've been assigned a new case. We're flying to Louisville to investigate the murders of several women there. Fabray, Berry, I'm going to have to ask for you both to take a limited role with this case. Especially Rachel, since you're injured."

"Wait, what?" Quinn said, glaring at Schue. "Why aren't you asking any of the other women – or even better – the other men to take on a limited role with the case. You're being incredibly sexist, Schue, and we won't stand for it."

"Quinn, Rachel, the reason I'm asking for you to take on a limited role with the case is because all of the victims were either expectant mothers or new mothers. The two of you have children, and I didn't want to have either of you getting overly emotional. I apologize if I've upset you."

"I'm fine. Thank you for the consideration, Schue." Rachel said, rubbing her temples, trying to focus on anything except for the feeling that she was about to get sick. She already knew morning sickness was bound to happen, she just didn't want it while she was on the job, especially if they were dealing with the murders of pregnant women.

Schue looked over at Quinn. "Quinn, I really do apologize if I've upset you in any way. It was only a suggestion."

Quinn sighed. "No, it's fine, I guess I overreacted. I've been prone to doing that lately. I blame the hormones."

"Hormones? Pumpkin, are you pregnant again?" Beiste asked from her spot at the conference table.

Quinn's eyes widened and she shot Puck a worried glance. "Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone for a few more weeks…but…Puck and I are expecting our second child together."

"Quinn, that's wonderful news!" Rachel said. "When are you due?"

"The end of March. So I'm only about two months along."

Finn looked over at Rachel when he heard Quinn say how far along she was, since it's the same for Rachel. She slowly tipped her head back, and Finn knew she was telling him to keep quiet about her pregnancy.

Rachel gave Quinn a small smile. "Well, congratulations. I bet Beth is excited to have a little brother or sister."

Schue let out a small cough. "While it's wonderful that our team members are having a baby, I think we need to put all of our attention on this case. We're already down one member who has showed great promise in the field because of a sprained ankle, and we're down another member to keep her safe. We're going to have to put all of energy and focus in this case." He looked around the table. "Wheel's up in thirty."

-X-

"How weird is it that Quinn and Puck are going to have a baby the same time we are?" Finn whispered to Rachel when they were on the plane to Louisville. "I didn't even know they were dating again."

"At the baseball game, Quinn said they'd started seeing each other for Beth's sake. I didn't think that meant they were having sex." Rachel sighed and looked out the window. "Maybe our kids are going to be friends with each other. Blaine said that when he picks up Jenna from the daycare center that they seem to be friends with each other. Even with Jenna being a few years older." Rachel stopped talking when she saw Quinn come over to where she was sitting. "Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with you…alone."

Finn got up from his seat and offered it to Quinn, who took it with a smile. "I'll just go over with Puck for a bit. Tell him congrats and all."

Rachel watched Finn walk off and turned to Quinn with a smile on her face. "Is everything okay?"

Quinn gave Rachel a small smile. "I'm sorry about the way you found out about me being pregnant. I really didn't want that to be the way you found out. I didn't want it to seem like I was rubbing it in your face. Especially since we just had the talk about babies and pregnancies."

"Quinn, there's no need to apologize. I know you didn't do it on purpose. There's nothing to be upset about."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel bit her lip and sighed. She knew she made a big deal about not telling anyone to Finn, but she felt like this was different. She turned around in her seat to make sure no one would be listening in on their conversation before turning back to Quinn and leaning in closer. "Quinn, can you keep a secret?"

Quinn leaned in closer. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel nodded. "There's no reason to be upset because Finn and I are expecting a baby of our own." Rachel saw Quinn's face light up and she opened her mouth to say something before Rachel cut her off. "Quinn, you can't say anything. I really don't want anyone to know the truth. I'm afraid that if a lot of people know, the same thing that happened to the last baby is going to happen to this one. I was a wreck after losing one child, and I don't want to know what will happen if I lose a second. So please, _please_ keep this news to yourself."

"I will. I promise I will." Quinn went to get up before quickly sitting right back down. "So, when are you having your baby?"

"The end of May. So I'm not that far behind you."

Quinn flashed Rachel a smile before she got up. "I really hope everything works out, Rachel. You and Finn deserve nothing but happiness."

"Thank you, Quinn. I feel the same way about you and Noah."

-X-

"I don't know how you were able to stay cooped up all the time when you were the communications liaison." Quinn said when she was in one of the rooms in the police station sorting through evidence while the rest of the team was out canvassing the area and looking at the crime scene.

Rachel smiled at her. "It wasn't usually this quiet. I'd always have to deal with reporters wanting the scoop for the morning paper and police officers trying to get the most up-to-date information from me. At least I have someone to talk to who somewhat knows what is going on."

Quinn nodded. "So what do you think you're going to do after…you know…the baby."

Rachel sighed. "I'm not sure. I might take some time off or maybe come back to the team half time. But my dads also said they come stay with us and help with the baby. All I know for sure is that Finn and I have eight months to think things over. And I know that things are going to be fine. What about you?"

"I think I might leave. I'm already missing so much with Beth and I don't want that to happen with this baby. Who knows, maybe I'll even have a normal job for once."

Rachel gave Quinn a small smile as they kept working. "What ever choice you make, I'm sure it'll be the right one. That's what I admire about you, Quinn. You're able to calmly make a decision and stick to it."

"Thanks Rachel. You know, I think you're starting to become a really good friend."

Rachel's smile grew as she kept looking at the evidence. "I was beginning to think the same thing, Quinn."

**Author's Note: So this was a bit of a filler chapter, but the next few chapters won't be like that. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Hold Me The Night The Sky Fell**

**Author's Note: This chapter will take place four months in the future (so Rachel is now five months pregnant). The flashback in the chapter is in italics. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron.**

"I think it's time to tell people." Rachel said one morning when her and Finn were getting Jenna ready for school. "I say we do it on the plane ride back from our next case. That way the team won't be distracted by our news while we work the case."

Finn looked over at Rachel and smiled. "You're ready to tell everyone?"

She nodded. "I'm ready to tell everyone. I don't think anything bad is going to happen to the baby this time. Besides, I'm starting to show. There's not much more wearing loose fitting and black colored clothing is going to do for me for much longer."

"Well, I don't think anything is going to happen either, Rach." He handed Jenna her backpack and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "All right sweet girl. Mommy and I have another case today, so Uncle Blaine is going to get you from school and you're going to stay with him until we get back. Then there's going to be a big party when we get back."

"I like parties!" Jenna said with a smile on her face. Rachel crossed the room and dropped a kiss on the top of Jenna's head.

"And at the party, you're going to be allowed to tell people about how you're going to be a big sister." Rachel said, taking her hand so they could walk to the bus stop together.

"Yay!" Jenna said, clapping her hands. Finn and Rachel smiled at each other as they left the townhouse.

"I'm glad she's so excited about being a big sister." Finn said, watching her get on the bus.

"She's excited because she's been asking me for a little sibling for years. I just wanted to make sure I had the right guy this time." Rachel said, kissing Finn on the cheek. "And thank God I did."

-X-

"You two look happy." Schue commented when Finn and Rachel walked into the conference room to get briefed on their new case.

"We just have some good news. We just can't tell you anything yet." Rachel said, directing her attention to the screen.

"Well, will we get to find out?" he asked.

"Soon." Rachel said, smiling. "Where are we headed now, Schue?" she asked, effectively getting the attention off of her.

Schue pressed a button and a body appeared on the screen. "We're going to Pittsburg to investigate a string of murders. The murders are being called in before they are actually executed and by the time the police arrive on the scene, the victims have been killed. Wheel's up in twenty."

-X-

"Are you the BAU?" the police chief asked when they landed in Pittsburg.

"Yes, I'm SSA Schuester, and this is my team. Where can we set up?"

"Marty will take you to where you can set up." The chief looked at everyone who was there. "You sure have a big team for a little case."

"We always bring a team this size. That way there's more eyes on the evidence and we can catch the unsub, or unknown subject, quicker." Schue explained. "Have there been any more leads in the case?"

"None so far. Usually the phone calls come in around eleven thirty Thursday night. So tonight there might be another phone call."

Rachel looked at the file the team was given on the plane. "Excuse me, officer, it seems as if this has been happening for almost two months. Why did you just call us in?"

"Well, little lady, we thought we'd have it under control. Turns out we don't. So that's why we called you. They say you're the best at this type of thing."

Rachel nodded but raised an eyebrow. She didn't like the vibe she was getting from the police chief.

"We'll let you set up and go visit some of the homes. We haven't allowed the families of the victims to move back into the houses yet in case there was something we missed. We figured we'd leave that to the real professionals."

The hair on the back of Rachel's neck rose when the police chief was talking. Something fishy was going on in Pittsburg and she didn't like the feeling she was getting.

And if she learned one thing with profiling, it was to always trust your gut.

-X-

"What was with the way you were acting earlier?" Finn asked Rachel as they were unpacking at the hotel.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I was just getting a strange feeling from him. I don't know, maybe I'm going crazy. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep the baby a secret." Rachel laid down on one of the beds and started rubbing the barely there bump. "Four more months until we get to meet our little guy."

Finn smiled and laid down next to her and put his hands next to hers. "I can't wait to meet him."

Rachel smiled and thought back to when they found out they were having a boy.

"_Well, Ms. Berry, if you and your fiancé would like, we can tell you the sex of the baby today." Rachel's doctor said at one of their appointments a month ago._

_Rachel looked up at Finn from where she was laying on the bed. "It's up to you, babe. We can do whatever you want."_

_Finn smiled at Rachel and squeezed her hand. "Let's do it. What are we having?"_

_The doctor smiled at them. "Congratulations. It's a boy."_

"Were you disappointed…with finding out we're having a boy?" Finn asked.

Rachel raised her eyes. "Absolutely not. I was going to be fine with whatever we had. So Jenna gets to be a big sister to her little brother. You saw how excited she was this morning. And I'm sure you're going to be excited to have a boy to watch football and baseball with instead of making me and Jenna suffer through it."

Finn kissed Rachel's nose. "You are perfect. Do you realize that?"

Rachel smiled and curled into Finn. "I know I am. It's good to finally get some recognition."

-X-

"Schue, can I have a moment with you?" Rachel said when they got to the police station the next morning.

"Sure, Rachel." They stepped to the outside of the station and off to the side. "What's up?"

"I've been getting a really weird vibe from the police chief. I don't really know how to explain it. There was something off about his behavior yesterday. Maybe I'm just being crazy, but I didn't like it."

Schue nodded. "Well, thanks for voicing your concerns. We'll have someone keep an eye on him." He kept staring at her. "Is there something else you want to tell me? Like maybe about your baby."

Rachel smiled and sighed. "How'd you know?"

"Rachel, we're behavioral analysts. You and Finn have been acting slightly different since the softball game. A lot of the team is taking bets about whenever you and Finn decided to tell everyone."

"We were going to tell when we all fly back from the case. So not much longer." She gave him another smile and looked inside the building. "We should go inside before they start suspecting something. I've seen what happens when there's a corrupt police force."

"But we don't know if they're corrupt yet."

"Right. But we really should go inside. We don't want them to suspect anything, right?" Rachel said, pulling open the doors to the station to find one of the officers waiting right at the door.

"Anything we need to know about?" she asked in an overtly sweet voice.

"Just needed some fresh air." Rachel said. She kept walking but raised an eyebrow at Schue. He gave her a slight nod and they both went into the room where they had evidence set up to work.

Rachel walked over to where Finn was and stood next to him. "Everyone already knows about the baby."

"Seriously?" Finn asked, more of a question the rest of the team than to Rachel.

"Finn, we study people's behavior for a living. You've been freaking out every time something bad happens to Rachel. It's obvious." Beiste said.

"Besides, did the two of you really think you could keep a secret this big from the people that you're both around almost twenty-fours a week? Especially when you work with family." Kurt said, looking up from where he was looking at something on the evidence table.

"Congratulations Gigantor and Man-Hands. You both are going to have one misshapen baby." Santana from her spot at the white board.

"Well, thanks, everyone. We're really excited to have a boy." Finn said, smiling at everyone.

"No way, you're having a boy too!" Puck said. "That means our kids are going to be best friends."

Both Quinn and Rachel rolled their eyes but knew it would inevitably happen.

-X-

"We are getting nowhere on this case." Finn said a few days later, looking back over some of the evidence.

Rachel sighed next to him, putting some of the pieces of paper she holding down on the table. "I don't know how much longer I can stay here before I have to go home to Jenna. Blaine called me earlier and said he had to go to Ohio and my dads are on a cruise. We have to wrap this case up soon." She looked at something on one of the sheets of paper and gasped. "Finn, we have to get Schue back in here. I was right."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel looked around to make sure anyone from the police force wasn't around to hear what she was about to say. "Remember that weird vibe I was getting when we first got here? I was right." Rachel showed him what was on the paper and he nodded. "We have to go."

Rachel stood up from the table and started towards the door. "I'll meet you in the car. We have to get the team out of that house before something bad happens to them." She opened the door and saw the police chief standing there.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, an evil smile on his face. Rachel frowned at him and tried to brush past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." she spat. She tried to yank her arm away but the police chief held her arm tighter. "Let me go." Rachel repeated with a bit more force.

"Have it your way." He let go of her arm and Rachel stumbled backwards before hitting the wall.

Finn ran out of the room when he heard the thump against the wall and his eyes widened when he saw Rachel in a heap on the floor. He knelt down next to her and took one of her hands. "Rach, are you okay?"

"The...baby…" Rachel said, looking down at the floor.

That's when Finn noticed the blood.

-X-

"Stay with me, Rach, it'll be okay." Finn said as he sped towards the hospital. He looked over to where Rachel was sitting in the seat next to him, hunched over in pain.

"God, Finn, it hurts so bad."

Finn pressed his foot down on the accelerator even more and the SUV picked up more speed.

They needed to get to the hospital fast. Their baby was coming, and Finn wasn't sure how much time they'd have.

"Just hold on for a little bit longer, Rach. We've got to be close to a hospital." Finn said, looking at the highway signs for the blue hospital sign.

"There!" Rachel said, pointing. Finn quickly switched lanes in order to not miss the exit. They pulled into the parking lot and Finn helped Rachel out of the car.

"It might be time to meet our son." Rachel said, doubling over from the pain. Finn gripped her hand and felt his heart skip a beat. _Their son._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Angel Growing Peacefully**

**Author's Note: So, even though I said this was going to be twenty four chapters, I combined one of them when I started writing it, so now there is going to be twenty three chapters instead. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. The flashback in this chapter is in italics. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from Capri by Colbie Caillat.**

**As we all know, today is the one year anniversary of Cory's death. So in remembrance of him, I decided to post the next chapter today. Also, I'm leaving for vacation and didn't want to leave you all with somewhat of a cliffhanger, so that's also why I'm posting the chapter now. The next update from me will be sometime next Sunday.**

"How are Finn and Rachel holding up?" Schue asked Kurt as the team waited in the hospital for news about Finn, Rachel, or the baby.

Kurt shook his head. "They're still waiting to find out if everything with the baby is okay or if they have to do an emergency c-section. I just don't understand why it's taking so long." Kurt got up from where he was sitting. "I should try calling Blaine again to see if he'd be able to come out with Jenna. That way we'd be covered with whatever happens to the baby." He walked to the main entrance and pulled out his phone to call Blaine.

Meanwhile, Rachel was mid-panic attack in her hospital room and Finn was trying his best to call her down.

"Finn, there is absolutely nothing ready for our son. How are we supposed to take him home when the only cars we have here are government issued ones? We certainly can't fly him back to DC because that really isn't safe." She wiped away the tears that were once again falling down her face. "It's not fair. Everything was going to be different with our son. I took good care of him and made sure I wasn't going to put him in danger…well I tried as hard as I could. And now…who knows what's going to happen."

Finn got up from the chair he was sitting at and sat down at the edge of the hospital bed. "Rach, the worst thing that is going to happen is you have the baby today—"

"And he might not live if that happens. And if I don't have him today, he still may not live. Do you see the problem, Finn? No matter what happens in this room, we could our baby again, and if that happens, I do not know how I'd survive losing another baby."

Finn furrowed his brow and laid down on the bed next to Rachel. "I'm sure nothing is going to happen to our son. Do you know why?" Finn waited for Rachel to respond to him in some way. "Well, you're his mother, and I'm his father. We're both fighters. Which means our son is going to be a fighter." He kissed Rachel's cheek and pulled her closer to him. "Everything is going to be okay."

The door to Rachel's hospital room opened and they both rolled over to see who was coming in. It was one of the doctors, and she had a serious look on her face.

"Finn, Rachel, the two of you have a serious choice to make. We can do the c-section now and everything with the baby afterwards would be spotty, or you could continue with your pregnancy and be put on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. Medically speaking, and looking at your professional life, I would say to take the first option. But the choice is ultimately yours."

Rachel looked up at Finn. "What do you think we should do?"

Finn kissed her nose. "This is going to be entirely up to you. I can't decide this for you."

Rachel nodded and looked at her doctor. "Let's do the c-section."

The doctor nodded. "Someone will be in here to prep you in a few minutes."

Finn got up from the bed. "Do you want me to go tell the team about what's going on?"

Rachel gave him a small nod. "Finn, promise me you'll be in there. And try to hold our son before they take him away to the nursery."

"I promise Rachel."

"And Finn…if something should happen to me, you'll let my dads and Blaine see him, right?"

"Don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to you, Rachel. You and our son are going to be just fine. I'm going to let the team know what is going on and I will watch our son be delivered and everything is going to be just fine. Don't worry."

Rachel smiled as a team of nurses came into her room. "Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave the room while we prep your fiancé. One of us will come get you when she's ready to have the c-section."

Finn nodded and ran a hand threw his head. "I'll be in the waiting room. You can find me there." He kissed Rachel's forehead and left the room and started wandering towards the waiting room.

"Finn, thank god, how's our girl doing?" Beiste asked when she saw him come out from the hallway.

Finn took a jagged breath and looked at the members of the team who were all waiting to hear the news about Rachel and the baby. "She's about to have a c-section. And we really hope the baby is going to be okay." He sank to his knees and started crying. "I can't…"

One of the nurses came down the hallway. "Mr. Hudson? We're ready."

Finn got up and wiped at his eyes. "Okay." He turned to the team and gave them a small smile. "I'll let you all know about Rachel and the baby when I know something." He followed the nurse back to the delivery room.

"Is this normal? Or at least, do you all know how to…what will…"

The nurse looked up at Finn with a small smile on her face. "Don't worry. You're fiancé and your baby are going to be in wonderful hands. Doctor Moore is one of the best in her field. Everything is going to be just fine." The nurse opened the door to the delivery room and Finn stepped inside.

"Alright everyone, let's make everything goes off without a hitch." Doctor Moore said. One of the nurses handed her a scalpel and she cut into Rachel. They moved around Rachel and a few moments later, they pulled a small screaming baby out from her. "And it's a boy." Doctor Moore went to give the baby to one of the nurses but Finn stepped forward.

"Can I hold him? Before you take him away?"

"Let us clean him first. Then you can hold him." A nurse said as she was scrubbing him to make him clean. They moved him over to a scale and weighed him and took his height.

Then, finally, Finn got to hold his son.

"He's a little guy. We're going to have to keep an eye on him while he's in here." The nurse looked at Finn and the baby. "But I have a good feeling about him. Have you and your fiancé picked out a name for him yet?"

Finn tried to swallow but it got caught in his throat. "No. Not yet."

The nurse nodded. "Well, just let us know when the two of you figure it out." She held her arms out and Finn handed her the baby back and turned his attention to Rachel. "She's going to be okay, right, Doctor Moore?"

Doctor Moore finished stitching Rachel up and looked at Finn and smiled. "Rachel is going to be just fine. The three of you are going to make a wonderful family. But for now, let's get her back to her room and we'll focus our energy on making sure the baby is okay." She got up from where she was and walked over to Finn and clapped him on the back. "Congratulations, Daddy."

-X-

"He's perfect." Rachel said, looking at him from outside of the nursery a few hours later. She reached down and squeezed Finn's hand. "We made that."

Finn smiled at Rachel and squeezed her hand back. "Do you have any idea on names?"

She shook her name. "Not a first name. I have a middle name in mind."

"And what would that be?"

"Cory. It was going to be what I named Jenna if she was a boy, and I've always wanted a son to have the name. And I figured, there's my son. So…Cory. If that's okay with you."

Finn nodded, not taking his eyes off of the baby. "What about Liam as the first name? Liam Cory Berry Hudson. I think it works." Rachel started shaking her head and he frowned. "Do you not like Liam? I thought it was good."

"No, I love the name Liam. But his name isn't going to be Liam Cory Berry Hudson. It's going to be Liam Cory Hudson. Because in the future his parents are going to be married and his mother's last name is going to be Hudson, just like her husband's last name. And Jenna will be officially adopted by her stepfather, who is the man she currently calls Daddy. And we're going to be a real family."

Finn smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's forehead. "You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

She gave him a serene smile. "It's all I can think about sometimes." Rachel smiled as Finn kissed her cheek.

"Rach, I think we need to talk about something. I-I know you said you don't want to get married right now but I think…"

"No, Finn. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Rachel…"

"So, what do you think about getting some of the team back here to meet their newest baby." Rachel said, trying to change the subject off of marriage.

"You think I'm going to let Liam be a member of the team?"

"Well, he has to be. Especially since his parents are and his older sister already said that's what she wants to be when she grows up."

"I can't argue with that. Stay here and I'll go get the team."

Rachel kept looking in the nursery window at Liam and thought back to when she had Jenna.

"_There you are!" Rachel heard from behind her as she looked at her new sleeping daughter in the window of the hospital nursery. She turned slightly, making sure she'd still be able to see Jenna from the corner of her eyes, and saw Finn walking down the hallway with a thousand pink balloons. "I got these for you. And for the baby. Did you think of a name?"_

_Rachel nodded, completely transfixed by the sight of her daughter. "Jenna. Jenna Grace Berry."_

"_Not Weston?"_

_Rachel's nose wrinkled at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name. "Definitely not Weston. Not after he said he wanted nothing to do me or her." Rachel put her hand up to the glass. "She's the most perfect little baby. And now she's finally here."_

Rachel put her hand on the glass. "You're finally here, little guy."

The nurse who was working in the nursery looked up and saw Rachel standing there. She got up from where she was sitting by one of the babies and walked over to where Rachel was looking. She walked over to the door and smiled gently at Rachel. "The preemie babies respond well to hearing their parents. Was that his father who just left?"

Rachel walked into the nursery and walked over to where Liam was sleeping. She reached in through the holes in the covering of the crib and started stroking his face. "He'll be back in a few minutes." Rachel turned her attention back to Liam. "Hey little guy. It's your mom. I know you're little right now but I know you're going to be big like your daddy when you get older. And luckily for you, you didn't get my nose, which is something your big sister wasn't so fortunate with." Rachel kept stroking his face. "In fact, you're the spitting image of your father. I think that's a good thing, little guy." She heard someone tap on the window and she looked up and saw the team was gathered outside. Rachel turned towards the nurse. "Is it okay to hold him and take him to the window? So my coworkers can see him?"

The nurse nodded. "It would be easier to push him to the window. Let me help with you that." She turned her attention from of the other babies in the nursery and helped Rachel move the crib with all the tubes and wires. The two of them stopped at the window and the nurse went back to carrying for the other babies.

"Liam, everyone out there is going to be like your second family. But that tall guy, that's your daddy. And everyone out there is going to love you so much more than you'll ever know." She looked out at the team and smiled. "Guys, Finn and I would like you to meet Liam Cory Hudson."

-X-

"Hey, Schue." Rachel said a little while later when she was back in her room. She looked over at Finn who was sleeping on the pullout couch beside the bed. "Do you guys have to go for a new case? Or did you solve this one? I guess I've been pretty out of it."

Schue shook his head. "No, we're still working on this case. I came in to talk to you, actually." He sat down in one of the chairs next to Rachel's hospital bed. "Have you given any thought to how much time you're going to be taking off to spend with Liam?"

Rachel sighed. "Honestly…I've been going back and forth on what I was going to do. I love you guys and I love my job, but I hate that I'm missing so much from Jenna's life already. You know, today was the day I found out I was having a girl all those years ago? Seems fitting though, that I was given a boy on the anniversary. But we always did something on this day and now we aren't able to. I was thinking about taking a sabbatical and coming back once Jenna and Liam are a little older. But I also love my job and I love what I do. I'm honestly torn."

Schue got up from where he was sitting. "Take all the time you need to spend with Jenna and Liam. You'll always have a spot with us when you're ready. And as your boss, I'm ordering you not to come back until at least the beginning of May. And the team should get back to the case. I'm glad everything is good with you and Liam and Finn."

Rachel smiled and twisted the blanket. "Thank you, Schue. I'll let you know when I'm ready to come back."

"Take all the time you need." Schue repeated as he walked to the door. "Tell Finn he has a week to spend with you, Liam, and Jenna before we'd like him back on duty."

"Will do, Schue. Thanks for sticking around when you have a case."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Now Don't Let Me Go**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks to all who have read this and reviewed it so far. This chapter and the two that follow it are slightly based on the season seven finale of Criminal Minds (which, in my opinion, is the best season finale from the show) but I have slightly tweaked it a little. This chapter and next chapter features the return of two characters from previous chapters. As always, I don't own Glee, Criminal Minds, and any of its characters or storylines. The chapter title comes from All I Can Do by Jump5.**

"Are you sure you're ready to come back?" Finn asked Rachel one Thursday morning in early June. "It's only been six months since Liam was born."

Rachel smiled from where she was standing in the townhouse. "Yes, Finn, I'm sure I'm ready. It's been a wonderful six months I've gotten to spend with Jenna and Liam, and I'm incredibly happy that he's gotten so much stronger since he was born, but I need to get back out in the field. Besides, Schue said it was fine for me to come back, and your mom and Burt are watching the kids for this case…wherever it may be that we're going. I'm ready for this, and there's nothing you can say that is going to change my mind." For good measure, Rachel crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow, daring Finn to challenge her.

"Okay, okay. We'll leave for headquarters once my mom and Burt get here. Clearly I can't change your mind and tell you to take some more time off." Finn said as the doorbell to their townhouse rang.

"No, you really can't. I'm ready." Rachel said, walking towards the door to answer it. "Good morning, Burt and Carole." Rachel said with a smile on her face. "We don't really have time to talk this morning because Finn didn't want me to leave, but you know when Jenna leaves and comes home from school and you know Liam's sleep and feeding schedule, so everything should be fine. We'll see you when we get back from this case." Rachel said, giving them both a hug as she walked out the door and to the car.

Burt and Carole turned towards Finn and Burt had an eyebrow raised. "Sounds like someone's ready to go back to work." he commented.

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If it were up to me, I'd be making her take a few more weeks off."

"Finn, honey, if Rachel says she's ready to go back to work, then she's ready to go back to work." Carole said. She went into the house and gave Finn a kiss. "Now I suggest you get to the car quickly before she leaves you here because you're taking too long."

Finn chuckled and walked to the door. "Thanks for taking care of the kids while we work whatever case is coming our way."

-X-

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel said after being back at the headquarters for a few hours. "This is what happens on my first day back? It's a slow day. There's no new cases coming through. I could be at the townhouse watching daytime television. This…this is boring."

"No, Berry, you can't say that. You just jinxed us." Santana said, glaring at Rachel from her cubicle.

"What are you talking about, Santana? I haven't jinxed anything I've just merely commented about how there hasn't been a new case presented to us—"

"Berry, for the love of God, stop talking. You are going to make this day worse on everyone." Santana went back to typing something on her computer then groaned. "Great. This is just fucking great." She got up from where she was sitting and turned the channel on the television for cases to CNN just as Schue came out of his office.

"We have a hostage situation in the DC airport. We have to head out there and try to work things out before it turns deadly. Artie, while we're on the drive there, will you be able to brief us on what's going on?"

"Absolutely, sir, I'm already on it." He started typing away on his laptop as Puck wheeled him towards the entrance of the building as the rest of the team followed him out.

Santana pulled Rachel to the side. "See this, Berry?" Santana waited to finish until she got some form of confirmation from Rachel. "This is why we don't comment on it being a slow day. You jinxed us."

-X-

"What's going on?" Schue said when the team got to the airport.

"That's the flight there." One of the guards pointed to an airplane surrounded by members of a SWAT team. "We're estimating that there's about ninety people on board including crew members. We haven't started negotiations yet; we were waiting for you and your team to arrive." He handed Schue a walkie talkie. "We haven't had much success getting through to them. Maybe you'll be able to."

"This is William Schuester with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. What can we do for you today?"

The walkie talkie crackled with static and an unknown voice started coming through. "We want five million dollars for the each of us and an armored truck to get us out of here. And tickets to Paris."

"Not Paris." Another voice said from the other end of walkie talkie. "Libya. We want to go to Libya."

"And interrupt my conversation with the two of you so quickly? I don't think that'll happen so quickly." Schue clicked off from the walkie talkie and turned to Artie. "Look and see if you can find anything about why these unsubs would want to go to Libya with all of the unrest going on."

"Do you have a clue who it could be?" Artie asked as he started typing something in one of computers that was set up.

"No, net yet. Hopefully we can find something about Libya that would make it easier to identify who this is."

"Schue, where is the plane coming from? That might make it easier as well." Rachel said. "And do we have a way to see what's going on inside the plane? Just to make sure the hostages are okay."

"We sent a member of our team in a few minutes before your team arrived. We've been getting reports every so often." One of the SWAT team members said in response to Rachel.

"It's a shame that Puck is still on daddy leave." Rachel said to Finn. "He's really good with negotiations."

Finn nodded. "Schue, may I have a word with you?" Schue nodded and Finn pulled him off to the side.

"What's on your mind, Finn? Is everything okay?"

Finn nodded. "Sir, if need be, I can be the one to go into the plane and negotiate with them. Like Rachel said, Puck is obviously the best choice to do it, but I know I can do it too."

Schue nodded. "Well, I'll keep that in mind. Hopefully, it won't come to that. But you never know with these types of situations." He clapped Finn on the shoulder. "What does Rachel think of you volunteering yourself for this?"

Finn sighed. "She doesn't know. And I'd prefer it if she didn't know about this conversation until it was completely necessary. Like you said, there's a chance we won't need me to go in there."

Schue nodded and the two of them went to rejoin to the group.

"Schue, there's been some weird things happening in Libya that I'm not sure if the government knows is going on." Artie said, looking up from his computer. "There's something about victims from crimes in Libya being shipped to London to keep them quiet or something like that."

Rachel's attention turned to Artie. "Where are you getting that information from?"

Artie beckoned her over and he pointed at something on one of the screens. Rachel's eyes widened. "Schue, I know who two of the unsubs are. And you're not going to believe me on one of them."

"Who is it?"

Rachel swallowed thickly. "It's Cassandra July, sir. She's one of the unsubs. The other is Jesse St. James. I worked with them when I was working in London. This is supposed to be classified, but if it helps with the case in anyway, I figure I should be able to tell you."

"No, that's good, Rachel. Artie, pull up any information you can find on July and this Jesse St. James person. Maybe you can find another associate and we'll be able to identify the third unsub." Schue turned to the team. "None of this gets leaked to the media. They'd have a field day with this information." Schue picked up the walkie talkie. "So, Cassandra July. Decided to betray your country and hold some of the citizens hostage?"

There was no response from the other line. Instead, the teams that were gathered from outside of the plane heard gunshots. The other line from the walkie talkie crackled and a male voice (Jesse, Rachel assumed) started speaking. "You ask who we are one more time and more hostages get shot. We want the money, the truck, and the plane tickets. If you can't provide us those, we shoot more hostages. Basically, if you do something we don't like, we shoot more hostages. You have ten minutes to get the funds together before we shoot a hostage." Another set of gunshots rang out. "Fuck, your SWAT guy shot him!"

"What is going on in there?" Rachel heard Santana mutter.

More gunshots rang out and the plane door started to lower. "We need a medic! Our guy is down, and if you can't save him, it will not go well." Jesse said, poking his head out.

"We need to send an agent in there. Someone with a medical background." Schue shared a look. "Finn, this is the outcome we were hoping we wouldn't have to take."

"Outcome? What is Schue talking about?" Rachel said, turning to face her fiancé who was getting a bulletproof vest put on. "Finn, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Schue and I talked early and we agreed that if something was to happen that would require someone to go into the plane, I'd be the one to do it."

Rachel's hands flew to her mouth. "What? Are you kidding me? You cannot be serious right now." Rachel studied his face and realized he was being serious and she broke down into tears. "No, Finn, you can't do this. We just had our baby, our miracle. You can't go in there, you just can't."

Finn walked over to where she was standing and pulled her into his arms. "Nothing bad is going to happen in there. I'm going to make it out alive and we'll both be able to go home and see Jenna and Liam. Take a deep breath." He kissed her forehead and started walking towards the plane.

"Finn, no!" Rachel called, trying to go after him. Sam grabbed her and held on to her tightly so she wouldn't go after him. "Sam, let me go." She tried to fight him for a few more minutes then gave up and sank to the ground and started sobbing.

"Rachel." Kurt said, squatting down next to her. "You can't do this right now. Finn needs you to be strong." He helped her up and started rubbing her shoulders. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "Why don't you go get a cinnamon roll to eat so you don't have to hear what's going on inside the plane."

Rachel took a jagged breath, wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her eyes. "No. No, I have to stay here. I have to stay here in case something happens."

Schue turned to the air traffic control people that had started gathering around. "Is there any way we can get some audio of what's going on inside that plane? That's one of team members in there."

"We can try, sir. We've been trying to do it since the plane landed but we think the people inside shorted the radios."

"Artie, do you think there's a way you can try to get in there?"

"Two steps ahead of you, Schue. And…" Artie pushed a button on the computer. "We have audio."

"You have to save his life. He's my brother and he can't die yet." Rachel heard Jesse's voice come through the computer.

"Trust me, I'm working on it." Finn said through gritted teeth. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Finn's voice come through the computer. At least in that moment, he was okay. As long as Rachel could hear Finn's voice, she knew he was okay. "Fuck." Finn muttered. "Look, I'm sorry about your brother." Rachel heard him say.

"Oh no." Beiste said from where she was standing. Rachel started twisting her engagement ring, hoping that whatever happened to Finn he'd be okay.

The people standing around Artie's computer either flinched or gasped when they heard the sound of a gunshot.

"FINN!" Rachel said, taking off for the plane. She'd almost made it to there when there was a loud explosion and she got knocked backwards.

"Oh no." Schue said as he watched the plane go up in the flames.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: No One Here To Blame**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. The story is starting to wind down as there's this chapter, the one following it, and the epilogue. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from Adia by Sarah McLachlan.**

Rachel slowly lifted her head off of the pavement where she landed and heard ringing in her ears. She blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was and what she was doing here. When she saw the burning airplane, she remembered exactly what happened.

"Finn." She tried to push herself off the pavement and towards the plane but someone was holding her back. She turned around and saw Beiste was holding her back. "No, I need to save Finn."

"Honey, they're gone. Before the plane exploded, we saw Cassandra and Jesse pulling him out of the plane. We don't know where the two of them were taking Finn."

"We have to find him!" Rachel said, struggling against Beiste to break free from her. "I need to know if he's going to be okay."

"Schue and Sam are on it, pumpkin. They'll find him. They always do." Beiste helped Rachel stand up and walked her over to where the rest of the team was gathered. Rachel sat down in one of the chairs and stared forward with a blank expression on her face.

"Do you want that cinnamon roll now?" Kurt asked Rachel gently. Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips.

"Kurt, I can't think about eating right now. The love of my life, _my person_, is out there somewhere with traitors. I can't focus on something as ridiculous as a cinnamon roll and you shouldn't either." She got up from the seat she was sitting in and faced the team. "I'm leaving to try and find Finn and Jesse and Cassandra and give the two of them a piece of my mind. Who's coming with me?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Santana said, getting up from where she was sitting. "I'll finally get to see Berry kick some ass. I was so mad I had to miss it when she nailed Brody in the middle of the forehead when he kidnapped the two of them in February. Hell hath no fury like Santana Lopez who doesn't get to see Rachel Berry beating someone up." Santana had run in order to catch up with Rachel. "Berry, we're all anxious about finding Finn so can you tone it down a little?"

Rachel stopped walking and turned to face Santana. "Tone it down a little? Are you fucking kidding me? Sure, you all are worried about finding Finn because he's a wonderful coworker. But for me, Finn is my partner. He's the father of my son. He's my true love, my person, my soul mate. So excuse me for wanting to find him. It's not like I'm connected to him in any way."

Santana recoiled as if she'd been slapped by Rachel. "Look, I'm sorry. That probably wasn't the best wording I could come up with. I'm really sorry about that. But do you realize that we're all hurting about this? We all love Finn, even if sometimes I don't seem like I do. This is just my defense mechanism for dealing with this all. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. But do you realize the longer we stand the here, the longer it is that Cassandra and Jesse have Finn?" Santana gave Rachel a look and started walking to one of the government issued SUV. "Are you going to come or are you going to stay here and wallow?"

Rachel started walking towards the SUV and paused by the passenger door, something catching her eye. She bent down and picked up someone's credentials. She opened them to see if she'd be able to give it back to whoever it was and gasped. "Santana, Finn dropped his credentials. He left a breadcrumb trail for us." She threw open the door to the SUV and climbed in.

"Alright Berry. You obviously know Finn the best and you've spent time with our unsubs. You say he's leaving us a breadcrumb trail. Where do you think they're going next?"

Rachel closed her eyes to think. "Cassandra knows about Jenna and probably knows about Liam. We should drive back to Quantico and make sure Burt, Carole, and the kids are okay."

Santana started the SUV. "Quantico, here we come."

-X-

"Alright, what are we doing now?" Santana asked, pulling up to the townhouse.

"I'm going inside to make sure everything is okay. You're going to stay out here and keep guard. Ask Artie to text you a picture of Jesse so you know what he looks like. I'll hopefully be back soon." Rachel unbuckled her seat belt and threw open the SUV door. She calmly walked up to the front door of the townhouse and opened the door. She stepped into the house and saw no one was in the living room.

Rachel set her keys on the front table by the front door, pulled out her gun and started walking around the townhouse. She checked the kitchen and the den and saw both rooms were clear, making the first floor all clear. She slowly walked to the stairs, careful to make sure no one was going to jump out at her. She stopped outside of Jenna's room and noticed her bedroom door was closed, which was odd because Jenna always kept the door open when she went to school. Rachel slowly opened the door and leaned in to check it. She opened it wider and saw Jesse was sitting there holding Liam. "Let him go." Rachel snarled, holding her gun up higher.

"Chill out, Berry, you don't want to miss and hit your infant son instead, do you?" Jesse said, not looking up from Liam.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Don't jump the gun, Berry. No pun intended, of course. All of that will be revealed soon. Such a shame you and Finn worked so hard to have a baby. It may have been in vain."

"Don't touch my son." Rachel said, venom dripping through each word. "Or I swear to God, I will kill you without a second thought."

"Someone's not very nice today. Did your sweet son keep you up all night? Well, I promise you he won't be doing that anymore."

"What did you do to him?"

"Just gave him some medicine to knock him out. I just can't remember if the dose I gave him was too strong for infants."

Rachel's nostrils flared. "What did you do to him?"

"And of course, Finn was basically out of it when we got to the townhouse, but that's to be expected after sustaining the gunshot wound to the arm and losing a lot of blood." Jesse stroked Liam's cheek. "Looks like you're going to be losing a lot of your family today. We just need to find out where that daughter of yours goes to school. Luckily, we have your section chief working on that." Jesse looked up and smirked at the shocked expression on Rachel's face. "That's right, Sue Sylvester is working with us. Why else do you think you were forced into working for us those few months. She didn't do it because of what she told you. She did it because Cassie specifically said she wanted you to come out and work with us. And when you said you weren't going to come back after the summer hiatus, we planned the attack on the caravan. And now our whole plan is finally working out." Jesse started laughing. Rachel took advantage of Jesse not paying attention and shot him in the head. His eyes widened and then he was dead.

Rachel took a few deep breaths and crossed the room and grabbed Liam from his arms. She checked to make sure he was still breathing and let out a sigh of relief when she realized he had a normal pulse and his chest was moving up and down. She quickly went down the stairs and out the door and handed him to a wide-eyed Santana.

"What am I supposed to do with an infant, Berry?"

"Take him to the hospital. I don't know what may have happened to him. If I'm not back out in fifteen minutes, take him to James Madison Hospital. It's back in DC. They'll be good with him."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I have to go back inside. Just hold him. He should be fine for now." Rachel ran back to the door and threw it open, not worrying about closing it. She walked over to where the door to the basement led and slowly opened it. She turned on her flashlight and slowly started to descent down the stairs.

Once she got to the bottom, she turned one direction and heard a gun click behind her. She slowly turned around and saw Cassandra was standing behind her with a gun pointed at her head. Rachel started looking around to take in her surroundings and saw a slumped over Finn tied to a chair.

"He's okay. For now." Cassandra said, knowing that Rachel was looking at Finn. "Give it up, Berry. You can't have it all. Just walk away now and maybe you can still get the fairy tale ending with Finn. Put down the gun and flash light and go back upstairs and go with your team member to the hospital with your son. Eventually I'll make sure Finn gets there."

Rachel nodded and bent down to put the gun and the flashlight on the floor. But when she came back up, she punched Cassandra square in the face.

"What the fuck, Berry? Why the hell did you punch me?" Cassandra went to punch Rachel but Rachel leaned to the left and missed the punch. She shifted her weight to her left foot and swung her right leg around to knock Cassandra down to the ground. Rachel knelt down on her knees are started punching Cassandra in the face as tears streamed down her face. She heard someone coming down the stairs and kept punching Cassandra.

"This is for being a lousy teacher. This is for endangering my life in England. This is for causing the miscarriage. This is for shooting Finn. This is for…" Rachel said, completely breaking down into tears as she stopped punching.

She felt someone pull her off Cassandra and she saw it was Schue. She cried even harder and he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as the medics that followed him down went over to where Finn was tied up. One of them worked on untying him while the other tended to Cassandra.

"He's a got a pulse. It's weak, but it's there." The first medic loaded Finn onto the stretcher.

The other medic shook her head. "This one didn't make it." The medic looked at Rachel. "Are there any other bodies in the house?"

"There's at least one upstairs. I never got to find Burt and Carole."

"Burt and Carole are fine." Schue said. "When the plane exploded, I called them and told them to get Jenna from school and go somewhere safe."

When Rachel heard Jenna's name, she broke down into more tears. "So…she's okay?"

"Jenna's fine. How's Liam?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "He's with Santana. I should…" Schue nodded and Rachel sprinted up the stairs and ran back outside.

"Berry, thank God." Santana said when she got into the car. "I was about to go to the hospital and—"

"No, we have to go. We'll meet up with Finn later."

Santana nodded and sped off towards the hospital.

-X-

Rachel sat in the waiting room at James Madison Hospital and started twisting her engagement ring around her finger again. About an hour ago, the doctors had said Liam was fine and now she was waiting to hear something about Finn. Burt and Carole were sitting next to her and Jenna had gone back to Quantico with Puck and Quinn, who showed up with baby Isaac when they'd heard what happened.

"Rachel, Finn is going to be fine. You have to keep thinking that." Carole said, rubbing her arm.

Rachel felt a tear slide down her face. "I'm trying to think positively, but I just feel like something is going to go wrong."

"Finn Hudson?" One of the doctors on Finn's case said, coming into the waiting room.

"Over here." Burt said. The doctor came over to them and stood in front of them.

"The surgery went incredibly well. Doctor Williams was able to get the bullet out of his arm and we gave him a blood transfusion. Which one of you is Rachel?"

"That's me." Rachel said, wiping away her falling tears.

"He's asking for you. And normally I'd have to let him ask, but he's refusing all medication until he's seen you. Are you willing to see him now?"

"Of course. Carole, would you be able to watch Liam?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to see my grandson." Rachel handed Liam to Carole and followed the doctor back to Finn's room.

"Mr. Hudson, there's someone here to see you." Doctor Williams said, opening the door to Finn's room.

"There's my girl." Finn said, somewhat groggy. "Come here."

Rachel smiled and went into Finn's room and kissed him. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged with his good arm. "Could be better, could be worse. Are you okay? How about Liam?"

Rachel nodded. "We're good. Everyone is alright. Jenna went to stay with Beth, Puck, Quinn, and the baby for the night. Your mom and Burt are in the waiting room with Liam. The team is probably going to want to see you tomorrow."

"Good thing I'll feel up for it then." He started to shut his eyes.

"I'll let you sleep. We'll come back in the morning." Rachel kissed him and left.

-X-

"Daddy!" Jenna said the next morning, running into Finn's room.

"There's my favorite girl!" Finn said, looking a lot better than he did last night. "I heard you got a sleepover with Beth last night."

Jenna nodded. "It was great! We stayed up until ten thirty!"

"Yeah, I need to talk to Puck about that." Rachel muttered, moving Liam from her right hip to her left hip so Finn had better access to him.

"Hey little guy." Finn said. Rachel sunk her left hip so Finn would be able to kiss Liam's forehead. "Is he okay?"

Rachel nodded. "He's doing fine. When he was in here yesterday, the doctors even said he was progressing just fine for being a preemie. I think he's going to be just like you because the doctor's said he's the size of a normal twelve month old."

Finn chuckled. "Liam, are you going to be just like your daddy?" Liam let out a loud belch and everyone started laughing. "I'll take that as a yes." Finn said, looking up at Rachel. "Alright, what's on your mind? Spit it out."

"I want you to ask me again. Ask me to marry you."

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

"Yes. And Finn, I want to get married as soon as possible. Monday morning, we should go down to the courthouse and make it official. I'm ready to be your wife."

Someone cleared their throat from the door and they all turned to see Schue standing there. "How are you doing today Finn?" Schue asked, coming into the hospital room.

"I'm tired. But I feel a lot better than yesterday. The doctors think I might even be able to go home tomorrow."

"Well, that's great news. I just wanted to see how you were feeling. The team is all out in the waiting room and I know they'd like to see you if you'd feel up for it."

"That's fine. I love getting company. Bring them on back." Schue nodded and started walking out the door.

"Babe, I think I'm gonna go with Schue. Just so he doesn't get lost. Do you think you could hold Liam?"

"Sure." Finn said, holding his arms out, ready to take Liam. "Don't be gone for too long."

"I won't." Rachel said, giving Finn a smile. "Jenna, you can stay here, okay baby girl?"

"Okay, Mommy." She climbed into the hospital bed next to Finn and curled into his good side.

Schue and Rachel walked out of Finn's room. Schue turned to Rachel once the door shut. "Yesterday was your last case, wasn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Rachel, we study people's behavior for a living. I could tell there was something you had on your mind when I found you in the basement. We're going to miss you."

"I'll miss all of you. This wasn't an easy decision for me to make."

"I know it wasn't, Rachel. But in the end, you have to choose what you think was right. And you must think this is right for you."

"I'm sure it is." Rachel gave him a small smile. "I wish my last case ended a little better."

"It ended with three bad people dead and one former leader in prison. Everything is going to be fine now. Now, I know how to find my way back to Finn's room from the hospital waiting room. You should go back inside and I'll bring everyone back to the room."

"Sounds good Schue." She smiled at him as he walked towards the waiting room.

When Schue got the waiting room, he had a smile on his face. "Guys, you need to cancel your plans tomorrow. You all are invited to my house for a wedding celebration."

"Who's getting married?" Kurt asked.

"Finn and Rachel are."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: We Are Entwined**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews for the story. We have (finally) reached the Finchel wedding we've all been waiting for! The quote that Schue says as his toast is taken directly from the 7x24 episode of Criminal Minds. And yes, I did use some of the speech that Finn made to Rachel when he proposed to her on the show and what Rachel said when she said yes. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The chapter title comes from You're Mine by the lovely and talented Lea Michele.**

"Wow, Schue really knows how to throw a party." Rachel said when they got to the Schuester residence for what Schue himself was calling "the party of the century" the Saturday after the case. She squeezed Finn's good hand and Jenna's hand on her other side. Liam had stayed with Kurt and Blaine the night before as Finn and Rachel wanted to spend Friday night with Jenna in order to tell her that they were getting married and that Finn was going to be officially adopting Jenna (and for the record, Jenna took the news extremely well).

They knocked on the door and one of the Schuester children (Finn couldn't remember which son it was because the Schuester family had _a lot_ of kids, but Rachel said it was Daniel and she was always right so he went along with it) answered the door and pointed them to the backyard.

"Ah, the guests of honor have finally arrived." Emma Schuester said as Finn and Rachel slid the back door open and walked out onto the patio.

"Guests of honor?" Rachel asked, taking in the surroundings. "What are you talking about?"

Schue walked up to them and smiled at them. "I may have heard something about a wedding at the courthouse on Monday yesterday in the hospital. I figured a wedding with your friends and your boss's house would be better. Besides, you can't get married at a courthouse. None of us would have allowed it."

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening. "Schue, this is too much."

"Nonsense." Emma said, going up to the three of them. "Will wanted to do this and I agreed. The two of you are members of this very large extended family we've made. Anyway, there is someone very important waiting upstairs for you, Rachel, so I will take you up there. Finn, you're tux is downstairs in the basement. I suggest you get dressed quickly. The wedding starts in fifteen minutes." Emma took Rachel's hand and led her upstairs.

"Emma, thank you so much for this. I know Finn likes it that everyone we care about is going to be here for the wedding."

"It's not a problem, Rachel. Will and I would do anything for our BAU family." The two of them made it to the top of the stairs and Emma opened one of the doors and motioned for Rachel to step inside. She did and gasped when she saw Shelby sitting on the bed.

"Shelby!" Rachel said, going towards her mother to give her a hug. She turned towards Emma. "Thank you. Now everyone I care about is here for the wedding."

Shelby smiled at Rachel. "Emma called me and said you were getting married today. So I hopped on the first flight from New York City. I got here about fifteen minutes ago and brought something I think you're going to like." She gestured to a garment bag laying on the bed. "Remember you came to New York with the kids for one of the cases that Finn was on and we saw that dress at the dress shop?"

"Shelby, you did not buy the dress for me."

"It's your something new. You should keep your necklace on, and it'll be your something blue. I have the bracelet my mother wore at her wedding to my father, so that will be your something old."

"And I have a pair of earrings that you can borrow for your something borrowed. Let me grab them while you get dressed. Just make sure I get them back at the end of the night."

Rachel turned towards Shelby with a smile on her face. "Well, let's get the dress on me." Shelby smiled and unzipped the dress.

-X-

"You nervous?" Puck asked Finn as they stood inside the gazebo that the Schuesters had in their backyard.

"Only if she doesn't come back down." Finn looked around the outside of the Schuesters' house. "What am I going to do about rings? I didn't get a chance to buy wedding rings yet."

Puck fished around in his pockets and pulled out a ring. "Schue took care of it. Turns out the BAU was finally under budget for once. Schue spent his bonus on rings for you and Rachel. So now you definitely can't get a divorce."

"I'm not really planning on it, man. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Rachel." Finn said, hearing the soft piano that was playing change songs and he looked down the aisle and saw Jenna had started walking down the aisle. Since she was the flower girl, she tossed flower petals every few steps she took. Quinn followed a few steps behind her and then Rachel appeared, flanked on each side by Leroy and Hiram. Shelby walked behind the three of them with Liam in her arms.

"You look beautiful, Rachela." Hiram said, kissing one of Rachel's cheeks.

"We love you so." Leroy said, kissing her other cheek.

Shelby handed Liam to Rachel and gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

Rachel smiled and turned towards Finn with a slight blush on her cheeks. "We're finally doing this."

Finn smiled back at Rachel. "We're finally doing this." He took her hands and they turned to face the face the Justice of the Peace that was brought in.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry in holy matrimony. If there is anyone in attendance who thinks these two…"

"You know, we can totally skip that part." Rachel said, her and Finn's eyes growing wide. "Not that anyone here would do that, but you never know, I suppose."

"Well, in that case, I've been told that the couples have written their own vows. Finn, you may say yours now."

Finn took a deep breath and turned towards Rachel. "Rachel, words cannot describe how much I'm in love with you. You continually take my breath away. You've given me the greatest gift in the world in our son. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world for getting to be married to you. You're like a beacon of light, guiding me through the darkness. You're like this big gold star and for some bizarre reason, you chose to let me love you. And with this ring, I promise that I am going to love you for the rest of my life." Finn slid the ring on her finger.

"And now for you, Rachel."

Rachel wiped away some of the tears that had started falling. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry." Rachel said, making everyone chuckle. "To surprise everyone, I'm going to try and keep this short. You're the love of my life, and I may not get to have it all, but at least I'll have what matters if we're together. I can't wait to be your wife. I love you so much, Finn Hudson." She sniffed and a small frown appeared on her face. "I don't have a ring for you."

"Oh, right." Quinn said. She untied something from her bouquet of flowers and handed a wedding ring to Rachel. "You do have a ring."

"Apparently I do have a ring." Rachel said, smiling through her (happy) tears as she slid the ring onto Finn's finger.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"You ready for this?" Rachel asked Finn. Their lips met in a blaze of passion and everyone started to clap and cheer for them.

"I'm calling that the superman of kisses." Finn whispered to Rachel as they broke apart. "It came with its own cape."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson." The Justice of the Peace smiled out at everyone.

-X-

After the wedding, Schue had everyone stay over for a dinner that was being catered in and dancing until the sun was coming up. At one point in the dinner, Schue stood up and raised his glass of champagne and took his nice and clinked it against the glass. The other guests did the same, and he waited to speak until it was all quiet.

"They say that good things happen to good people. Today is one of those days, and these are two of those people." Schue said, toasting Finn and Rachel. "We love you. Cheers." He clinked his glass with Emma and the rest of the guests did the same.

"I love you, Rachel." Finn whispered to Rachel as everyone took a sip of the wine that Schue provided for everyone.

Rachel smiled as kissed Finn. "I love you too, Finn."

"Will we be getting a first dance anytime soon?" Quinn asked, rocking Isaac in her seat.

"Oh, I don't dance." Finn said. "You all should know that."

"Come on, Finn, you can do one dance. And since you're the groom, people aren't allowed to make fun of you." Rachel said. She managed to coax him out of his seat and to the patio which the Schuesters' had designated as the dance floor. Faithfully by Journey began to play throughout the backyard and Finn held Rachel as they slowly swayed to the beat ("Because I can sway to the song a lot easier than I can dance to it, Rach" Finn told her when they started moving).

Halfway through the song, the other couples got up from their tables and began to dance alongside them. Rachel smiled when she saw her dads and Shelby engaged in light conversation about the wedding with Burt and Carole near the edge of the dance floor.

"I could spend the rest of my life like this." Rachel said, looking up at Finn.

"You want to spend the rest of your life dancing with me? That sounds like my personal hell."

"No, not dancing, necessarily. Just…being with you. Together. It's my fairy tale ending that, for awhile at least, I never thought I would get." She smiled up at Finn. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rach." Finn said, leaning down to kiss her.

-X-

"We hope this was okay." Emma said as the reception was starting to wind down that evening.

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. "This was much better than getting married at a courthouse." Finn said.

"I'm so glad everyone I love and care about was able to come to the wedding." Rachel stood up from her chair and moved Liam to her right hip. "Schue, Emma, thank you so much for opening up your home to us. You didn't have to do this for us."

"It was no problem." Schue said, leaning back in his chair. "It was nice to have a night off from crime fighting. Now we just have to wait to hear from the Director about who our new Section Chief is going to be." Schue looked up at them. "What if we were able to do some moving around within our team? Would that get you back on the team, Rachel?"

Rachel gave Schue a small smile. "Sorry, Schue. I need to take some time to focus on our family. Maybe I'll be back in the future, but I just don't think I can focus on being a mom to Jenna and Liam and work for the team."

"I understand, I understand." Schue said. "Maybe we don't need to replace you. In case you do come back in the future."

Rachel looked over at Finn and smiled. "Maybe I'll come back. Maybe I won't."

**Stayed tuned for the epilogue **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Something Unpredictable**

**Author's Note: So this is it! Thank you to everyone who was reviewed, favorited, followed, and even read the story. I truly enjoyed writing all of the chapters. Since this is the epilogue, there are multiple time jumps, and every time there is a new one, I'll make sure to indicate what time of year it is. As a side note, a lot of these are inspired by some of my favorite moments of Criminal Minds. As always, I don't own Glee, Criminal Minds, or any of its characters. The chapter titles comes from Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day. Enjoy the epilogue!**

_August 24, 2024_

"Happy birthday Finny." Rachel said, trying to wake Finn up one Saturday morning for his thirtieth birthday. "I made your favorite pancakes."

"Five more minutes." Finn said, rolling over as he fell back asleep.

Rachel frowned and got out of bed. She went into Jenna's room, who was now ten years old, and knelt down next to her bed. "Wanna help get Daddy up?" Rachel smiled as Jenna woke right up. "Is Liam up yet?"

"Not yet. Let me go get him." Rachel went to the next room over, which was Liam's room, who was going to be three in December. Rachel started to laugh when she saw Liam trying to get down from his bed. "What are you doing silly man?"

When Liam saw Rachel was laughing, his face broke out into a smile and he started laughing. "Come on, baby boy, let's wake up Daddy." She went over to his bed and lifted him up.

She went back to Jenna's room. "Ready to wake Daddy up?" Rachel asked. Jenna nodded and ran towards Finn and Rachel's room. Jenna jumped right on Finn and Rachel put Liam on the bed, who crawled on top of Finn and Jenna. Rachel then laid down next to Finn and kissed his cheek. "The kids are ready for you to get up."

Finn opened his eyes and saw Jenna and Liam sitting on his chest. Finn's arms stretched up and he started tickling Liam, who shrieked with joy. "Little man, who told you to come in here?"

"J!" Liam shrieked, clapping his hands and giggling as Finn continued to tickle him.

"Your sister did, huh? I guess I'll have to tickle her now." Finn said, turning his attention to Jenna. "Who said you could jump on me?"

"M-Mom did!" Jenna said, trying to breathe normally from laughing so hard.

Finn rolled onto his side. "This was your idea, huh?" He moved around and Jenna and Liam got off him and Finn got on his knees and threw Rachel over his shoulder.

"No, Finn, put me down!" Rachel said as she started to laugh. "Don't you dare tickle me. You know what happens when you tickle me."

"I'll take my chances." Finn said as he started tickling her sides and Rachel started shrieking and thrashing, making the four of them start laughing.

"Finn, Finn, stop. I made breakfast for everyone." Rachel said. Finn let go of Rachel and she fell onto the bed, her hair completely covering her face.

"Well, in that case, let's all go Mommy's famous breakfast!" Finn said, ushering the kids out of the room. He watched the kids leave the room and pulled Rachel off the bed. "So much for a day off."

"A day off isn't going to be a day off for another fifteen years. Deal with it." Rachel smiled and kissed him. "Happy birthday babe."

_October 31, 2026_

"So, Jenna, what are you going to be for Halloween tonight?" Rachel asked the kids one morning when Finn was still on a case in Kentucky.

"I'm going as a Broadway star. And Beth is going to be my makeup artist. Aunt Quinn said she was going to help with our costumes after school."

"That sounds like fun. And what about you, Liam?"

"I don't want to. Monsters are scary."

"You don't want candy?" Rachel said, feeling her heart sink as Liam shook his head. Halloween was her favorite holiday when she was a little kid and she loved dressing up and getting candy every year. She even loved taking some of the kids candy when they went to bed every night, but what the kids didn't know wouldn't hurt them. "Well, okay. I guess you can help me and Daddy pass out candy. Hopefully he'll be back in time." Rachel looked at Jenna. "Honey, hurry up and finish eating. The bus is almost here."

Jenna shoved the rest of her waffle in her mouth and grabbed her backpack off the kitchen countertop. "Aunt Quinn is taking me and Beth shopping right after school so I'll see you when I get back!"

Rachel nodded and kissed Jenna's forehead. "Have a good day at school, sweetheart." Jenna smiled and left for the day. Rachel turned her attention to Liam. "Why don't you want to go trick or treating with your sister and Beth and Isaac? You're going to have a lot fun."

"The monsters are scary. I don't want to be scared."

Rachel got an idea. "I've got an idea, big man." She took Jenna's plate and put it in the sink. "What would you say about helping me or Daddy figure out which monsters are real and which ones are fake?" She over at Liam and saw his eyes were wide with excitement.

-X-

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Finn said when the team got back to headquarters at Quantico. "Where's Liam?"

"Well, he was a little scared about Halloween this year. I told him he should help his Daddy figure out which of the monsters are real and which ones are fake."

"So he's going to be a profiler like us?" Beiste said.

"Not just any profiler." Rachel said. "Liam, come on out, big man." Liam came walking out from the hallway and everyone started laughing when they saw he was dressed like a little Finn Hudson.

"I'm just like you did, Daddy!" Liam said with a big smile on his face.

Finn's face lit up and he picked Liam up. "I'm so glad you want to be like me for Halloween."

"Me too, Daddy. Now we can protect the bad guys together."

"Liam, tell Daddy what your criminal catchphrase is going to be." Rachel said, going over to give Finn a kiss.

"Kicking criminal mind with my daddy!" Liam said, looking up at Finn with wide eyes, hoping he'd like it.

Everyone on the team started laughing and Finn picked Liam up and kissed him. "I love it, big man. Let's go catch the monsters."

_June 2, 2027_

"There you are." Beiste said when she got back from a case. "Have you and Finn given any thought to the proposition from last week?"

A week ago, Beiste had approached Rachel as coming back to the BAU as a part time communications liaison, which, according to Beiste, meant all Rachel had to do was sort through case files and pick out the ones she thought the team needed to focus on the most and would present the cases to the team. There would be another communications liaison who would then travel with the team and Rachel would watch via the satellite feeds that Artie would set up in her office.

"I'd love to come back to the BAU." Rachel said, smiling at Beiste. "But there have to be certain conditions. I won't be able to travel with the team. I still want to wake my kids up in the morning and I want to be able to tuck them in at night."

"That's fine. All we want you to do is sort through case files and pick out the ones you think the team needs to focus on. We'll need you to present the cases, but we have another communications liaison that would go on cases with us. We'd need you to consult via satellite from Artie's office."

Rachel smiled again. "I'll do it. I'll come back to the team."

"Welcome back, Rachel."

_April 15, 2030_

"Are you sure this girls night out is a good idea? I mean, we've been here for only five minutes and Quinn breaks away from us just to get drinks and already someone is flirting with her." Rachel said to Santana as they were at a bar one night for a girls night out. Santana and Quinn had just gotten back from a case and a new one hadn't been sent in for Rachel to review, so the three of them decided to have a girls night at a bar not far from headquarters.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Quinn can handle herself, and even if she can't, she knows how to smack anyone who encroaches in her personal space. After all, that's what we do for a living. At least, that's what you used to do and Quinn does every for half of the year." Santana said. "Look, she's coming back to the table…with the guy following her."

"Hey girls. This is Jason, and he's a real FBI agent." Quinn said, giving the two of them a look. They raised their eyebrows and decided to go along with his game.

"Oohh, a real FBI agent is in our presence. That's so sexy." Santana said, eyeing Jason. "What department do you work for?"

"That's classified. But I definitely kick criminal ass for a living."

"Kicking criminal ass? That seems…so interesting." Quinn said propping her chin up with her hands. "Do you work over at Quantico?"

"Of course. My buddies are here just blowing off some steam. Like we do every night."

"Do you get to carry your gun and badge around with you wherever you go?" Rachel asked, her eyes going wide. "I'd really love to see it."

"That's classified." Jason with a suave look at the girls.

"Well, does it look anything like this?" Santana asked, pulling out her badge from her purse.

"Or maybe this one?" Rachel said, holding up her badge.

"Or this one?" Quinn said, showing him her badge. His face fell when he realized he'd gotten played by the girls."Bye Jason. Sorry you aren't a real FBI agent like us."

The three of them watched as he walked back to where his friends were, looking like a dog who had just gotten yelled at by his owners.

Rachel's phone started going off in her bag. "Agent Hudson." she said, answering her phone. She nodded and her face fell. "Alright, we'll be there soon."

Quinn and Santana's faces both fell. "So we don't get to get our drink on." Santana said.

Rachel shook her head. "Afraid not, ladies."

Quinn sighed and put her drink back on the table. They turned to Santana who started guzzling her margarita. She finished it and wiped her mouth. "What? I wasn't going to let a good margarita go to waste."

_July 4, 2035_

"Schue really does know how to throw good parties." Finn said to Rachel as they were gathered around the backyard at the Schuester residence for an Independence Day party.

Rachel smiled as she took a bite of her black bean burger that Schue made sure to buy for her since she was a loose vegetarian. "Has it really taken you all these years to realize it?"

"No, I've known it. I just am amazed at how he seems to make each party better than the previous one."

Rachel nodded and leaned against Finn. "I still think our wedding is the best one that this backyard has seen."

Finn smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Well, my love, that goes without saying." He sighed as the first of the fireworks started to go off. "You know, Rach, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but getting together with you and marrying you, that definitely isn't one of them."

Rachel looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. "After all these years, you still are the best choice I've ever made." She leaned in and kissed him as a new round of fireworks exploded overhead. "I love you Finn Hudson."

"Not as much as I love you, Rachel Hudson."

**And there you have it, dear readers. Thanks for reading! And feel free to follow mslaurenmfanfic for more information on my future multi chapter stories and oneshots!**


End file.
